


Mummer's Dance

by Ratha_FireSong



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Beltane, Courting Rituals, M/M, Spring Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had always been alone and had longed for someone of his own to fill his empty heart. The Tooks had invited him to their annual Spring Gathering, but it is not a normal family reunion. It is a tradition of courting hobbits and hopes of marriage. This odd tradition is known as the Mummer's Dance and Bilbo must play his part although he feels that he will find no one. But the arrive of a group of strangers will change everything and Bilbo finds himself captivated by a foreign king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gathering of Tooks

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bagginshield fanfic already? Oh I could not help myself. This fanfic is for the season of Spring since we are closing in on the holiday of Ostara and Beltane! I thought this would be nice.

The Shire was full of life once the first rays of Spring started to fall upon the land. The hobbits who resided there were full of celebration for they delighted in things that grew. The flowers were blooming in the gardens and fields and the busy bees flew about to gather pollen and nectar from the flowers to further the fertility of the land. Many young hobbits took this time in the season to not only plant their crops, but their own seed of love upon a fair lad or maiden. Spring was the time of courting the Shire and all from young child to adult enjoyed the splendor of it all. Every family looked on in pride as their young people gathered around together to participate in traditions and rituals of their local lore and homeland, but no family could ever match the boldness of the Took’s family traditions of the courting rites. A whole week before the Beltane Celebration was spent in the halls and lands of the Took’s preparing for weddings and holding small personal family rites of love.

Bilbo Baggin’s letter arrived from the Took’s head, only known to the hobbit as Grandma Took, and the golden haired hobbit held the letter in his hand for a while now. It was the color of lavender and he could smell the fresh herbs that had been mixed within the parchment. Of course the Tooks loved to overdo many things and such an occasion called for splendor and magnificence. His trembling fingers broke open the seal on the letter and looked over its contents carefully.

_My dearest Bilbo Baggins,_

_You are cordially invited to Tuckborough in the Westfarthing for the annual Took Spring Gathering for a week of courting and fine food. It is my honor for you to join us, your family, and aid your search for a suitor for a hobbit of your age should not be living at Bag End all alone. I know it has been hard since your mother, Belladonna Took, was laid to rest years ago and your last, yet very few attempts, at gaining a lad or lass for marriage has been futile at best. I know picking the right boy or girl is a hard thing to do, but I assure you this shall be the last time I beg for you to join in the Mummer’s Dance this year. If you do not find a suitable mate for your home, I shall bother you no more. But I believe this year you shall find the one you have been seeking, so please come post haste five days before the day of Beltane._

_-Grandma Took_

_Post Script_

_I forgot to inform you that you shall wear the carnation in the Mummer’s Dance this year. Be sure to prepare for the role._

Bilbo’s cheeks burned hot at the thought of the Took’s gather every spring for it was five days filled with hobbits dancing around drunk off of the scents of the air and the wine in their glasses. Touching and laughing through the halls of the Took family home and the opportunity to find a person to fill the empty life made the golden hair hobbit truly excited, but also filled with dread. His many attempts, as it was stated in the letter, had gone very bad. As much as he tried, Bilbo was truly lost when it came to the flirtations of the lasses, and even worse from the many lads that wished for his hand. Worst of all, Bilbo had to be a part of the Mummer’s Dance.

The Mummer’s Dance was the most favorite and old tradition of the Took Family. Each available lad and lass wore flowers or herbs in their hair and clothing to signal who they were in the odd ‘play’ that they put on in front of the whole Took clan. Each flower meant something and everyone knew it. The bluebell represented constancy of the heart and humility while acacia meant secret love. Each hobbit knew what type of player the other was, but did not choose solely based upon that alone. There was a part of the tradition that made Bilbo’s whole body flushed at the thought and quickly pushed back the thoughts of what had happened last year.

He had no choice, but to go to the Took gathering for his kin did say she would leave him be if he could not find the one he wished for. Bilbo put the letter down on his table and looked over at the closet. Yes, he would have to look very presentable this year for this may be the last time he ever participated in this tradition ever again.

~ ~ ~

The Blue Mountains were home to the dwarves that had fled from Erebor when the dragon Smaug took over their home. Thorin Oakenshield was a prince without a kingdom or home and had taken his people away from Lonely Mountain to create something new. It was a hard road ahead and the building of a new kingdom was slow, but the dwarves took what had been given to them. Their wills were as strong as iron and their king was even stronger. The dwarf’s father, before he had passed away, had made many friends across the neighboring lands and even found strange friendships among the folk known as hobbits. Thorin had heard stories of the strange hobbit that had the family name of Took and heard of tales of a land of growth and fertility. It was in this year, as work had begun to progress easier, that the said Took clan sent Thorin a letter of welcome.

_Hail King Thorin,_

_My greatest joy to learn that your people have been prospering well in the Blue Mountains and I have come to offer you an invitation to join us in the Shire for a family celebration for the spring and fertility of the land and body. In the land of the Westfarthing is my home at Tuckborough where my whole kin is gathering for our age old traditions five days before the day of Beltane. We welcome you and any of your company you wish to bring. There will be much food and merrymaking I assure you! Be warned, this gathering for the tradition of courting and will allow any young dwarf who desires to take upon a lad or lass if he so wishes to participate in our Mummar’s Dance. We hope to see you soon King Thorin for I have a feeling that you may find what you desire upon the eve of Beltane._

_Humbly yours,_

_Grandma Took, head of the Took Clan_

Strange indeed that this letter should arrive and Thorin felt a stirring in his bones to travel to this wonderful green country of the Shire. From his father’s tales, he had only ventured there once in his life and found it the most beautiful, and untouched land upon Middle-Earth. He had strongly suggested to Thorin to visit one day when he felt the need to enjoy himself. That need was great for Thorin longed to come away from the Blue Mountains and explore this land. Now that many of his people were settled and the money was good for a time, the dwarf king took it upon himself to pick dwarves that would go with him upon his journey for it would be rude to deny a friend of his father’s.

To journey with him to this new land, Thorin took his close friend Dwalin, as well as Ori, Bofur, and his two nephew’s, crown prince Fili and Kili. Together they set forth upon ponies towards the South to reach the Shire before the gathering was over with.

~ ~ ~

The grand home of the Took’s was not a normal hobbit hole, but a whole cavern. Under a large hill in Tuckborough, the clan had dug and built a home that was the envy of the entire Shire. There was a large dining hall that had enough room for tables to be pushed aside for everyone to dance. In the lowest point of the home was their cupboard (if one could call it that) filled with many different kinds of food and barrels of ale and wine for all of the guests to come. Upstairs there were many spare rooms for hobbit couples to stay in with their children while most set up tents on the lawn in front of the hill. It was truly a spectacle to behold for Bilbo even if he had been there several times in his life.

All about the halls hung many different types of flowers and ivy for the coming celebration and many of the Took family wore bright colors making their themes. The lasses wore their prettiest dresses to make sure to catch the eyes of wandering young hobbit lads who passed by. Even the tents were decorated with flowers and had the family banner of the Took clan waving in the wind. A large pole was set up around the circle of tents for the day of Beltane for the couples to dance around with ribbon as a rite for the fertility of the earth and soil as well as their own relationships.

From all over the Shire, Tooks and their extended families arrived and greeted one another with smiles and embraces. Only Bilbo stayed away from such greetings for he was shy about what had happened last year during the first night. The whole family had seen his tragedy that befell him that fateful night and he did not want to face any one of them knowing the stares and whispers he would be getting. But a few lasses batted their eyelashes at him as he walked with his pipe in hand and even a few of the lads gave him a wink or two. Ah, spring was in the air and every hobbit was flirting with one another.

Bilbo had made sure he wore his best clothing and had looked at himself in the mirror a few times to make sure he looked presentable. He wore a white button shirt under a golden vest with leaves and flowers embroidered upon it with a pair of dark green trousers that tied the outfit together nicely. His golden curls were combed as neatly as he could, but still had this way of looking wild about his cheeks. The young Took children ran to greet Bilbo when he arrived that morning and crowned him with a garland of carnation flowers as his part in the Mummar’s Dance. The white flowers shone brightly in his hair and a few heads turned as Bilbo walked about minding his own business.

He had not seen Grandma Took anywhere and soon gave up on the endeavor. She would talk to him when she was very well pleased. Besides it was far too soon for private chats since everyone was starting to file into the grand hall for food and the opening ceremony. This was the day Bilbo hated the most about the traditions, but he could not refuse to be a part of them now.

Everyone was seated in long tables and the room was filled with noise of conversations and merry making. There were stories, mothers hushing their whining children, young hobbit girls giggling about the boys across from their table showing off to them. It was a regular Took reunion to be sure. Grandma Took, and the other heads of the clan sat at the high table in honor, but Bilbo noticed that one table was empty as well as a place next to Grandma Took. Was someone really late? The Took Spring Gathering was the talk of the Shire and no one would dare come late to it if they were invited.  

Just then, the doors of the hall burst open and the whole room hushed as the group walked inside. There were whispers and gasps out of everyone, even Bilbo Baggins, as the figures turned out to be a group of dwarves. Bilbo had never seen a dwarf before and the one in front walked very kingly if he ever saw one. He was dark with two long braids hanging from the side of his head and wore a blue and silver tunic and trouser with boots. For a moment their eyes had locked with one another before passing Bilbo’s table. The two that followed him earned the giggles from most of the hobbit girls for they were no less handsome as their leader. One was golden while the other was dark and their faces matched the leader. They must be kin to him of some generation, Bilbo mused. Behind the two brothers were three others. One was large and scary with no hair upon the top of his head. The second wore an odd cap that turned up from the corners and wore a playful grin upon his lips. The last dwarf seemed shy with alburn hair and his outfit consisted things of yarn that was knitted.

The strangers stood before the high table of the Tooks and bowed low to them. Bilbo could not stop staring at the leader, the dark kingly one with eyes like a raging storm. About him, boys and girls alike stared in awe and desire. Were they invited and asked to join in the celebration? Bilbo started to hope that it were true.

Grandma Took grinned wickedly at the dwarf and stood slowly, arms extended towards her strange guests.

“King Thorin Oakenshield, I bid you welcome to our family home,” She said with a loud voice that was odd for an old hobbit maid, “And I also bid your companions and kin welcome. Come Lord Dwarf, sit with me by my side and your companions have a table set up for their own.”

Thorin smiled and had his dwarves sit down at the table that was ready with food and drink before taking his seat at the high table. He could not help but chuckle at the reactions of these Halflings to their presence and found himself glad that he decided to join them for the week. There were looks of lust and desire from many of the hobbits sitting before him, but he had found the one wearing the crown of carnations the most lovely out of all. When their eyes had locked during his walk up the hall, he found the lad’s eyes as blue as sapphires and his hair as golden as honey. His thoughts were cut off by the old hobbit next to him giving thanks for the bountiful meal that had been given to them and that these next five days would be a blessed one.

“Honored guests, and my most beloved kin!” She yelled happily. “I know it is strange for our invitations to strangers of our family, let alone another race, but I had asked these dwarves to come this year to hope to extend blessings to their own lives. King Thorin of the Blue Mountains and his nephews crown prince Fili and Kili have come to grace us with their presence and may even take part in our Mummar’s Dance this year as well as his many fine companions.”

The hall erupted with cheers (many from the female hobbits) and Bilbo found himself thrilled deeply that maybe this Thorin would be a part of the tradition.

“I have known Thorin’s father and the one time that old dwarf was here, he himself participated in our small family ritual.”

“Small! That is a laugh!” Someone called out and the group laughed. Grandma Took just waved her hand at them with a grin.

“There for, Lord Thorin, I invite you to come join us in our rites and rituals of courting. It is not finding a bride or groom unless both parties are willing to marry, but it is a great round of fun. We would all be greatly honored if you would join us.”

“Here here!”

Thorin stood up and smiled at the hall of happy faces of many families. Hobbits were very lucky folk indeed to have so many kin and children around. He could not help but want to be a part of their happiness. His blue eyes found the golden hobbit upon a far table in the back and he smiled more.

“I, Thorin, will accept this.” His voice rose thundering over the cheers and Bilbo stood up with the rest of his kin in applause.

“Ivy King!”

“Yes! Make him the Ivy King!”  

“I second this!”

Bilbo stared in awe as Grandma Took held the crown of ivy that was the most honored partner of the Mummer’s Dance upon Thorin’s head and found it most fitting. The Ivy King was the part that many of the suitors ran after in hopes of marriage or love. The hobbit that the Ivy King chose would dance a ritual dance around the pole with him on the night of Beltane. He had watched many dances and was told his father had been crowned the Ivy King so he could win Belladonna Took’s hand in marriage.

When the applause had calmed, the food was brought out to the hungry guests. There were pies of fresh fruit, meat that would fall off the bone, fresh salads from the spring gardens, and soups of many different kinds. The dwarves thought they had died and entered the halls of Aule. They ate and ate piles of plates and drank more wine and ale then any hobbit thought possible. Grandma Took had made sure to keep the store house stocked with food, more than normal this year since she knew that the dwarves had come.

“Lady Took-“ Thorin leaned over to speak to her.

“Just call me Grandma Took, my Lord.”

“Alright, Grandma Took. That young hobbit there,” Thorin’s finger pointed out the hobbit crowned with carnations sitting quietly as he ate the food on his plate, “What is his name?”

“Oh goodness me.” Grandma Took grinned wickedly, “My grandson Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. He will be playing the part of the carnation flower this year. It is going to be his last year.”

“Last year?”

“Ah, yes. Tis’ a shame.” There was a sigh, but something under her breath was almost mocking this notion. “He is such a beautiful lad. If only he could find the right person. You know he lives all alone at Bag End. A scandal! A home like that should be filled with children and a wife, or even a nice young suitor with a handsome face to greet him.” She winked at Thorin and watched as he blushed.

Fili and Kili watched from their table and could hear the words being exchanged between the head of the family and their uncle. It seems as if a pretty hobbit wearing carnations had captured Thorin’s attention and it had been far too long since their uncle had been with anyone he really was interested in. The two looked at each other before setting their sights upon Bilbo.

“Oi’! You two.” Dwalin growled at Fili and Kili watching them stare at the poor hobbit. “You two better not be up to something.”

“We are never up to something, Dwalin.” Kili grinned.

“Yes, we are as innocent as lambs.” Replied Fili.

“Innocent my arse! You two look like two foxes in a hen house.” The old dwarf eyed the two brothers. “What are you planning?”

“Thorin has his sights set upon that hobbit wearing the carnations.” Bofur said suddenly and the table of dwarves looked over at him. Had it been so obvious? But they all turned their attentions to Thorin who was staring at the golden haired hobbit as he stirred his spoon in his bowl. It seemed as if the hobbit wasn’t so happy about the events going on about him, and when he did look up his blue gaze would settle upon Thorin for only a few seconds before looking away.

“The feeling is mutual!” Ori exclaimed in delight. “Has our king found love?”

“I have to admit,” Dwalin huffed, “I am surprised he would find it in a hobbit, but he is a very pretty lad and if his flowers are true, he might be the one for Thorin.”

“But we do not know the traditions of these funny folk.” Fili sighed knowing these must be a courting system that the Tooks followed strictly.

“Leave that to me.” Was all Bofur said before standing up and making his way to another table of giggling hobbits. If he was good at anything, it was sweet talking the pretty lasses who were more than happy to fill in the charming dwarf on the rituals of the Took gathering.

~ ~ ~

It had come and Bilbo was dreading this hour more than anything. It was the court dance and it would last most of the night until sun rise the next day. The problem wasn’t that Bilbo did not like dancing, far from it that was his favorite thing to do, it was choosing a partner and how the Tooks made a game of it. The flowered lasses and lads were put in the middle one by one and blindfolded. They would reach their hand out and feel for their random partner until they touched someone. That person would be their dancing partner all night. It was rather embarrassing and the last time Bilbo had played this game, no one had allowed him to touch them. It ended up being a complete disaster and the hobbit stormed out into the night to be alone. He did not understand why for the evening before he had many complements and wanting looks his way.

The young hobbit girls giggled and twirled one by one and a few lads were lead out as well. It was like a game of hide and seek and the ones who wanted the blinded hobbit only had to come near so he or she could grab hold of them. They all looked so happy and when one was picked, they took their place together in line to wait for the dance to start. Thorin was across from him in the circle and he could see how amused he was by this little game but he would move away if one of the blinded hobbits came too near. Maybe he did not wish to dance tonight? Bilbo’s heart sank and he waited for his turn.

The young crown prince Fili was the next one to take his turn and he was blind folded before quickly being spun in a circle. When he stopped, he staggered about laughing and waving his arms about to keep his balance. What surprised everyone is when Kili, his brother, came out from the circle and as if they had always known where the other was, clapped onto each other tightly. A few people around Bilbo whispered at how odd it was that the brother would wish to be his dance partner, but no more was said before someone grabbed hold of Bilbo and wrapped the blind fold around his eyes.

Throin laughed at his nephews and shook his head. He had always known there was a special bond between the two and the other would never allow someone else to dance even if it was just for fun. The hobbit known as Bilbo was thrust into the middle of the circle and was spun around wildly. A few hobbits backed away while others just laughed at their kin. The king did not understand why they had avoided Bilbo, but someone caught his attention. It was a handsome young hobbit with dark features that were rare in his race. He was watching Bilbo with his brown eye gaze and the jealously boiled in Thorin’s blood. The way he watched the golden hobbit was like he was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. He saw the twitch of his body as he was about to make his move.

Before he knew it, Thorin was pushed out in front of the hobbit and caught his arm with his hand. Bilbo turned up and placed a trembling hand upon his chest. Silence once again filled the room as they watched the pair. Bilbo looked about still blinded not knowing why everything had gone so quiet until Thorin’s hand lifted to pull at the tie of the blindfold. The piece of fabric fell from Bilbo’s face and he gasped as their blue on blue gaze locked.

“My king…” Bilbo bowed his head shyly before Thorin placed two fingers under his chin to lift his head back up.

“At your service Master Baggins.” 


	2. Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day ritual of the Took Spring Gathering where Thorin is bested by an unlikely opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very pleased at how much everyone likes this so far! This is the most I have written in a long time and I feel very proud of myself heh.

Bilbo never thought in his wildest dreams he would be standing there in the hall of the Took family with the Ivy King as his partner to dance the opening ceremony. His breath came out quickly and his cheeks flushed pink as Thorin smiled down at him softly - those eyes almost staring into his soul. He suddenly felt like they were the only two people in the large room and all he could hear was his own thundering heart beat in his chest. He had to say something – anything!

“I-I am honored.” Bilbo whispered and he found his hands tightly clasped in Thorin’s larger ones.

“I believe the honor is all mine,” Thorin smiled more and turned his head back to the culprits to this sudden blessing and were met with knowing grin of Bofur, “Shall we wait in line for the dance so others may choose a partner?”

“Of course.”

Thorin raised their hands high and found Grandma Took standing up from her table clapping for the Ivy King had chosen his partner for the night. It was a great honor and even if it came as a surprise to everyone, they all clapped for the pair as they made their way to the line of couples. Their hands were still clasped together and the dwarf could feel the heat from Bilbo’s blush against his body.  It seemed that his companions had other plans for their king, but he was glad for it. Throin did not think that he could walk out there in front of Bilbo and take his hand without help from his most trusted friends. This land was strange and their ways were stranger. He did not know what was right or wrong and feared to make a mistake that would cause Bilbo to run away from him.

The only two dwaves that accepted the blindfold were Ori and Bufor and both of them were partnered up with two pretty lasses. Dwalin declined wanting to enjoy a mug of ale on the sidelines, but found the pretty hobbit children clamoring for attention. Soon the battle worn dwarf had two pretty girls upon his lap and a young lad sitting next to him admiring his tattoos. There were questions coming from the boy’s mouth in rapid fire wanting to know where he received his scars from or what did he fight, or if he could see his weapon tonight if he asked his Ma. Thorin smile only widen as Dwalin answered the boy’s questions and did not rebuke him for bothering him. The dwarf is a good person and had always been gentle with children.

“I would not think that he would be so good with children.”

Thorin turned to look down at Bilbo and laughed a little. No one would think that a warrior like Dwalin would be so gentle with the young hobbit children.

“Dwalin has a soft spot for the younglings,” The king said as his thumb brushed over Bilbo’s knuckle, “Dwarven children are very rare in our race so when one is born it is a cause for celebration. We were surprised by all the children following our ponies on our way through the Shire.”

Bilbo did not expect that. He did not think that their race was so special because of the abundance of life that wandered around the Shire. It had always been a bother when the little ones run about screaming and laughing over the hills, bothering the folk who were working or farming, but Bilbo could not think of life without it. The children were precious beings, and he could not imagine a life where the children are rarely born at all. It seemed that the children reflected the fertility and abundance of the Shire. Life was all around the hobbits and every year it only grew stronger and brighter.

“Forgive me Thorin I-“

“It is alright Master Baggins,” Thorin pulled Bilbo’s hand up close to his lips and brushed them against his knuckles, “It is our way of life and your way is so quiet and secluded that it is no wonder that you do not know the ways of the world outside of the Shire.”

Bilbo’s cheeks burned and he stared up at the king stubbornly. “I am not ignorant, I-I just do not know so much about dwarves.”  

The comment took Thorin back and he stared down trying to meet those defiant blue eyes. He had assumed most hobbits to be gentle folk who would tremble before him, but here Bilbo had challenged Thorin. No matter what his rank was, the golden hobbit did not want to be treated like some delicate flower that would wilt under his touch. This did not anger the dwarf but made him grin happily at the angry little Halfling.

“My apologies, Master Baggins.”

“B-Bilbo,” The hobbit gripped Thorin’s hand tighter and looked away from him, “You can call me Bilbo. Master Baggins feels too formal for the likes of me.”

“Alright, Bilbo.” Thorin spoke his name as if it was honey upon his tongue and watched as the red blush traced from his neck to the tips of his ears.

As they waited quietly for the music to start, Bilbo could not hold back a small smile. He had always hated when he was talked down to like a child and after all he was a full grown hobbit. He demanded respect, even if Thorin was a dwarf king. His hand gripped at Thorin’s a little tighter and found that their hands fit perfectly together even if his own hand was small and the king’s hand was much larger. It was as if their hands were made for each other to hold.

The fiddles started and drums pounded through the hall filling Bilbo’s body with the tune. He was sweapt away by the music and took Thorin with him. He moved his body in the tradition court dance of the Took, but was stumbling over Thorin’s large feet. It seemed that the dwarf did not know the steps of the dance and he started to laugh. It was not to insult him, but the laughter only rose from his chest out of happiness and joy. This feeling was far too nice to hold inside himself and longed to share it with his partner.

His hand steadied Thorin’s arm and moved a bit slower. “Just follow my lead.” Bilbo said as he moved his feet in time with the music and allowed the dwarf to look down at their feet to make sure he did not step on his tender toes. It took a good few minutes before Thorin found a rhythm he could follow and his head raised to look Bilbo in the eyes. His father had always taught him that one must always look into your partner’s eyes while dancing. There was a deep connection between them and they movements soon became unison. Even if they forgot the steps and movements of the dance, their own personal dance fit together perfectly.  They had taken the center of the dance floor and their bodies twirled in time with the music. The pair did not hear when the music had halted and Bilbo stood there in Thorin’s arms panting softly.

When they realize that the music had ended, the pair pulled away slowly and their cheeks were flushed from their activity. Neither of the two spoke and stared down at the floor until another song started to play. Thorin looked up knowing that familiar tune and found his nephews playing their fiddles upon one of the tables. Bofur picked up his flute and started to play along with them winking at their king. Thorin took the hint and grabbed Bilbo’s hand to guide him through the crowd of dancing hobbits. His pretty partner was stunned by the action, but he did not fight from his grip or pulled away as he guided him outside into the cool night.

The tents were lit up with lanterns leaving the whole lawn glowing with many colors of the banners. The air smelled sweet from the drying herbs and flowers that hung from the tent and the smell of the fresh grass below their feet reminded Bilbo of the first hints of spring after winter’s chill. For once in his life, the hobbit felt as if the burdens of his life were lifted and he ran out to look up at the stars above them. He had always ran away from his family during this night alone, but when he turned around he found the dwarf king watching him closely as if trying to figure him out. He brushed a golden curl behind his ear before grabbing Thorin’s hand and pulling him down onto the ground with him. Bilbo felt young again and he did not care what the dwarf thought of him now.

Bilbo laid his head back upon the ground and stared up the glittering silver stars above the pair. As a child, this was the time that the hobbit felt right with the world and it had been years since he had laid out on the lawn to star gaze. He wondered if Thorin had grown bored with this and turned his head to find the blue stormy gaze watching him again. This dwarf was quiet and he thought deeply making Bilbo want to find out what he thought about while they laid there together. Thorin was hard to read and it almost frustrated Bilbo to no end. How could one stay so silent and not speak his mind?

“What are you thinking about?” Bilbo finally asked and shifted his body closer to Thorin.

“How interesting you are Bilbo,” he replied with a small grin upon his lips, “From the first time I spoke with you, I find you very different from the other hobbits. They may be strange and different from my race, but you feel different.”

“I didn’t think I was _that_ different from everyone, but you speak bold words Master Dwarf. We have only just met a few hours ago.”

“Aye, I have but I cannot deny I feel something for you Bilbo,” He leaned closer and brushed their noses together, “Do you not also feel this?”

The brush of their skin made Bilbo tremble and his eyes fluttered close. This was all going too fast and he had five days of courting to last through.

“I do not deny this, but you must understand Master Dwarf-“

“Thorin, please.” The king laughed at the formalities.

“T-Thorin, yes well, there are four more days of this gathering and if you think that you could woo me with just one dance you are sorely mistaken.” Bilbo turned away from the king and looked back up at the inky dark sky.

“So if I understand you correctly, I must win your favor by the other rituals that your family has planned in the next coming days? Then I shall try my best to win your hand in the next few days before Beltane night.”

Bilbo’s face suddenly turned red and he turned his gaze back to Thorin who laid there smirking. For a foreigner to their lands, he caught on pretty quickly, but he did not think that he would agree to their traditions. He looked so smug and calm as if he could actually win his heart right then and there. Bilbo assumed that the dwarf just loved a challenge, but deep down he hoped that wasn’t the only reason that Thorin wanted to pursue him.

“Y-You look…confident.” Bilbo’s voice trembled.

“That is because I am pretty one.”

The complement made Bilbo’s whole heart flutter and he sat up to try to compose himself. He could not be swayed by pretty words from Thorin’s lips, but it sent shivers down his small form. Never before had Bilbo found a suitor more than willing to go through the rites and practices of the gathering to win his heart for the ones he had met only desired him to warm their bed for one night. He had refused every one so he could wait for the one person who would truly love him for himself and not just his body. Was he so different that he had been waiting for a dwarf to come into his life than another hobbit because there was nothing wrong with sharing bedtime pleasures with another. Hobbits did not share the same views of the purity of the body like men did. They believed that there was joy to be found in many partners before settling down into marriage and family life. Bilbo told himself that over and over as if trying to convince himself that it was alright, but he had always been different.

Some of the couples wandered outside and Bilbo suddenly realized how he looked laying next to Thorin on the grass. He quickly stood up and took off his crown of carnations. He was going to throw them to the side because he would get a new one in the morning, but he looked down at the white flowers fondly. Carnations were one of his mother’s favorite flowers and he had always given her one on her birthday. He truly missed her. Slowly, he held the crown out to Thorin and smiled a little.

“When my mother was young, she wore the crown of carnations like I did,” Bilbo muttered softly trying not to sound so silly, “It was the year she met my father who played the Ivy King, the year of their marriage. If you are trying to win my heart, I guess I should also try to win your heart as well.”

Thorin stared up at Bilbo with wide eyes and took the crown from his hand. This story that the golden hobbit told him seemed awfully personal and the act of giving him his crown of flowers touched him deeply. It had reminded him of his own mother that he knew when he was young. It had been so long since he had last thought of her and wondered if she would be proud of him and all he had accomplished in his life now. He brought the flowers to his lips and kissed it while their eyes locked.

“I thank you Bilbo for your gift and hope you can win my heart as well.” Thorin smiled up at Bilbo, watching him turn away from embarrassment. Though his words were true, it seemed Bilbo was already charming his way into the dwarf’s heart.

~ ~ ~

The next day’s events did not start until the afternoon since many of the Tooks were still asleep in their room and tents from the party and the dance. Thorin, Fili and Kili were sleeping in the tent they shared together outside on the lawn while Ori, Dwalin and Bofur took the other tent next to their own. The brothers had come in very late along with Ori and Bofur since they had been dancing and playing music most of the night with the hobbits. They had to admit, the hobbits could put on a very lively party and they enjoyed themselves very much. When they found Thorin asleep alone in his cot, Fili and Kili had thought that maybe Bilbo left in the middle of the night after their romp in bed but found out quickly by Thorin’s glare that he did not take the golden hobbit to bed.

“I have decided that I shall win his heart through the hobbit’s courting rituals.” He informed his nephews as he changed into his loose blue tunic and black trousers.

“But he desires you!” Kili said and growled at his brother as he combed through his messy brown hair (“That hurts Fili.”).

“I know this, but Bilbo has also informed me that he shall try to win my heart as well.” Thorin moved back and straightened his tunic a little to smooth out the wrinkles. He had to ask Ori to fix his clothing sometime soon or pick him something out that would impress the hobbit.

“Don’t ask Ori,” Fili said as he held his brother down to finish his hair, “He will give you knitted sweaters and I don’t think you will look good in knitted wear.”

“I was not thinking about-“

The brothers stared at him with their knowing looks and he sighed a bit. The young dwarves knew Thorin far too well, but he had raised them since their father had fallen to a band of orcs. Their mother Dis lived in his home he had built and provided for them. They were his only family and he had to make sure to keep them safe and protected. They were the first to see that he desired the hobbit and for the moment he trusted their advice. They seemed to understand the ways of the hobbits and he needed to know what ritual the Tooks would perform today.

“Fili, Kili.” Thorin turned to face his nephews. “I want you to go out and talk to the hobbits and ask about the ritual that is to be performed this evening.”

The brothers smiled and nodded their heads. They would not fail their uncle and quickly ran out of the tent to find a few of the waking hobbits that were walking around outside. It did not take them long to figure out what today’s courting rite would be about and informed Thorin as soon as they figured it out. Today they knew that their uncle would prevail in the ritual today for it was one of skill and cunning.

~ ~ ~

Today’s ritual was an old one that dated back to the first Took Spring Gathering, and symbolized a turf war between hobbits long ago. Every hobbit was allowed to participate, married or not, since this was a game that the many hobbit children enjoyed as well. Each player had a ribbon tied loosely around their waist with the color of their flower or if they were married or not. Once the bell sounded, everyone who had a ribbon was free game to be tackled or pulled down so the other could take their ribbon. The point was to gather as many ribbons from other players as you could before your own was taken. Once the game was over and the last hobbit stood still wearing his ribbon around his waist was the victor then he or she may offer their ribbons to their chosen suitor as a trophy. Even if a player lost his own ribbon, after the victor gave away his ribbons then the others may give theirs away for a hobbit who had stolen many ribbons was still impressive indeed. The rules were no fights were allowed to break out and if the player was female or a child than one must be gentle with her when taking their ribbon.  

Thorin stood with his nephews, Ori and Bofur among a large crowd of hobbits tying their ribbons around their waists. Everyone was buzzing with excitement and ready to bolt around in the field and small woods nearby. The dwarf could not find any sign of Bilbo and wondered if he had declined to play since this didn’t seem like a spot that one such as him would play. Thorin was determined to be the victor of this ritual and offer Bilbo all the ribbons he had captured just for him. Fili and Kili were moved about around their uncle happily since this game reminded them of their own childhood game of capture the stronghold.

When all were settled and accounted for, Grandma Took stood up on a table over the many participants and waved her cane around to get their attention for the rules and blessing of the rite.

“Now you have one minute to find a hiding place or get well away from the group until you hear the bell ring. We will count you all when you have lost your ribbon so come back to this table and give us your name so we can mark you off. When we figure out the last two players, we will ring the bell twice so the two left know that they are the last ones upon the field.” She tapped her cane down on the table a few times. “Be off with you!”

Everyone around the dwarves bolted to their hiding spots and so the group split up to find their own. Thorin was glad he had worn a light tunic today for it was warm with the afternoon sun blazing down upon him. His green ribbon fluttered in the wind as he ran out to the small forest by the bank. He could hear laughs, shouts and foot falls around him and saw the blur of smaller folk running about through the trees and green bushes. For folk so small, they were tricky and fast. Taking a moment to catch his breath and wait for the bell, Thorin leaned against a tree and looked around himself. His senses were on fire and his whole body tingled with anticipation. It was like being in battle again, the thrill of the unknown and the knowledge that other were about you trying to take away something that you own.

A bell sounded from the Took home and Thorin’s whole body twitched as he started off after a small blur in the woods. There were squeals of young lasses as boys chased after them and he could faintly hear his kin laughing happily like they had in their childhood. When he saw a hobbit lad running in front of him, Thorin charged towards him and quickly grabbed the ribbon from around his waist. With a sharp tug, it came off and the hobbit cried out in defeat, but there was a smile on his face for he held two ribbons in his hand from other fallen players. Thorin nodded his head in respect silently and went off towards his next ribbon.

The ritual lasted most of the day and Thorin had gathered a sizable catch of ribbons in his hand. From his count he had taken at least ten ribbons from the players he could find. The hobbits were harder to catch then he though and when he had ran out into the field while chasing one of them, he saw Fili, Kili and Ori already sitting at the tables of the Took home having lost their own ribbons. The king had to give these folk credit – they could sneak about in the shadows better than any burglar in the night he had known.

It had been two hours already and the hobbits were harder to hide now and had become trickier. Some had snuck up on Thorin from behind without a sound before his battle senses warned him that someone was behind him. When he thought he was alone, he bent over to breathe deeply feeling the sting in his throat from running. Without warning, he was tackled to the ground by a dark shape and Throin wrestled with the small form until he recognized him. It was the dark haired hobbit who had been staring at Bilbo when he had been blindfolded for the dance. Those brown eyes stared down at Thorin with pure hatred and he desperately tried to grab for the green ribbon around his waist. The king put his feet against the hobbit’s chest and pushed him off so he could scramble onto his feet. It had knocked the breath out of his opponent and he held his stomach just long enough for Thorin to grab the black ribbon from around his waist. He had added the ribbon to his collection making it now thirteen ribbons in his hand.

“You fought a bit rougher than most of the players today, but I am the victor of this round.” Thorin panted heavily and started to walk away from the fallen being on the ground. “I have to admit you were better than most.”

“Just because you are different doesn’t mean he will pick you in the end.” The dark hobbit spat and glared up at him.

Thorin turned quickly to say something, but he had already limped off towards the crowd. What did he mean by that statement and did he mean Bilbo? There was something this hobbit knew about Bilbo and for some reason it made his skin crawl. There was something about him that he did not like and the way he looked at his golden hair hobbit made his stomach turn. Bilbo did not seem to notice him at all during the feast last night and had not spoken of any black haired suitor before. Who was this hobbit and what did he want from Bilbo?

Two bell chimes brought Thorin back to the ritual and he looked around to make sure there was not another surprise attack. He was the only one left besides another; his last opponent. He crept through the forest and allowed his ears to open to every sound that was around him. He could not hear any foot falls of anyone else so he decided to better make his way to the field. Thorin was much faster and stronger then the hobbits and if it was Bofur who was last, he could fight him through hand to hand combat easily although it was stated in the rules that fighting was forbidden. He wanted to prove his strength to Bilbo and impress him. That would surly win his favor.

He could see the field just ahead of him and he started to jog over before he heard something off to his side.

“Thorin.” A familiar voice called out, and before he knew it he felt the ribbon around his waist slip off. He turned to find himself face with a blur of messy golden curls running towards the Took home with Thorin’s green ribbon held high in his hand. The white of the carnation flowers shone brightly in the sunlight as he watched Bilbo look back at him over his shoulders with a small smile.

The king had to admit that his hobbit had gotten the best of him, but that was far more wonderful defeat that he had ever thought possible. Thorin followed after the victor and found the crowd cheering and laughing at the turn of events. A small hobbit like Bilbo Baggins bested a dwarf king in the game. Fili and Kili were laughing so hard that they were holding their sides while Ori had his hands over his mouth trying to hide the gasp he had made. Dwalin and Bofur were not laughing at their king, but looked very amused at the whole situation. Thorin was too proud just to hand over anything so they knew that Bilbo must have out smarted him somehow.

When the pair arrived in front of Grandma Took, she stared in awe at Bilbo and cackled in delight. She hobbled over to her grandson and raised his hand.

“The victor is Bilbo Baggins!”

“Bilbo!” Everyone cheered and waved their own ribbons in the air before circling about the victor to see who he would give his prize to. He only had seven ribbons in his hand, but they were still a good sized prize for any player.

Bilbo turned to face Thorin and he walked up to the taller dwarf. He did not give his ribbons up to Thorin, but instead untied the white ribbon from around his waist and leaned up to Thorin to wrap it around the end of one of his braids. Fili and Kili gasped watching the hobbit actually touch one of their king’s braids and saw how much Thorin’s cheeks burned with desire and honor. When Bilbo was finished he pulled away and bowed his head shyly hoping that what he had done was not forbidden.

The hobbit felt Thorin pull his green ribbon from Bilbo’s hand and wrapped it around his wrist as his own offering to him since after all the victor had already given his ribbons away to his chosen suitor. A few couples called out small cat calls and teases to the pair and Bilbo just laughed finally looking back up at Thorin. It looked as if he was young and had never had this much fun in a very long time. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and lifted him up setting him upon his shoulder to parade around in victory. The dwarf brothers chanted Bilbo’s name as they followed after the two and Dwalin nodded his head over at the hobbit in admiration.

Finally when they were alone, Thorin sat Bilbo down on a log and took his place next to him. His fingers would idly play at the silky white ribbon wrapped around his braid. Dwarves would often decorate their braids with beads or threads of color, but this was the first time he had a ribbon in his hair. A girlish as it sounded, he found himself very fond of the fact that Bilbo placed it there.

“I’m sorry I snuck up on you, but it was the only way of stealing your ribbon.” Bilbo laughed a little and brushed some of his damp curls out of his face.

“No. I am not angry by this little hobbit- no I shall not call you that no longer,” Thorin turned to face a confused Halfling and cupped his face, “You are my little burglar now.”

Bilbo blushed, but leaned into Thorin’s calloused hand upon his cheek. Thorin had thought this ritual was about impressing the hobbit, but he found that it was the other way around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game I used was a fun version of Capture the Flag without the football. I thought it would reflect the joys of spring time and the way people like to show off in front of their love. Kinda like the Highlander Games.
> 
> I could not help but use the image of thirteen (thirteen dwarves in The Hobbit), and Bilbo being called a 'burglar'. It was far too cute to pass up.


	3. Connection and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rite of the day is a children's egg hunt, but Thorin has other plans with Bilbo. Slowly they start to open up to each other and find they have a lot in common in their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness! You guys like this so much. I forgot to tell you all I kinda got inspiration from the song Mummer's Dance so look it up!

The dwarves invited the victor, who had out smarted their king, to their table the second night of the gathering and made the hobbit feel more welcomed then any of his kin had done. Thorin sat at the head table once again as the honored guest, but his eyes would lock with Bilbo’s ever so often. Bilbo wished that Thorin could come down there and join them at the table, but other duties would keep him busy as well as Grandma Took’s constant talking. He sat in between Fili and Kili and listened to them chatter back and forth about the ritual that had taken place today and how many ribbons they had won before Bofur took their ribbons. They were very impressed at how Bilbo bested their uncle by tricking him and wondered if he would teach them how to sneak around quietly like that.

“I do not think it is something that I can teach,” Bilbo said as he sipped on his mug of wine, “I had always been quiet and light of foot since my childhood. My father, poor fellow, would always jump five feet in the air when I walked up behind him and spoke. He said my mother would do that to him in their youth many times.”

The whole table roared with laughter and Fili pack Bilbo’s back with a small smirk.

“Maybe you might frighten uncle one of these days?” Kili grinned down at Bilbo.

“I think that would be quite rude.”

Bilbo laughed with them and listened to stories of their home in the Blue Mountains with great interest. He also smiled as a few hobbit children ran over to Dwalin and whispered a few things in his ear. Oh, they must be telling their favorite dwarf about tomorrow’s event. He could see a faint smile upon the old battle harden dwarf’s face and he pet their curly heads gently nodding at them. The brothers blinked in confusion before Bilbo had to elaborate.

“Tomorrow is a rite just for the children, but the adults witness it for symbolic reasons.” Bilbo smiled remembering his time as a child at the Took gathers. It had always been his favorite game for he was an expert at finding lost items.

“Pray tell us, Master Burglar, what is the rite tomorrow?” Borfur mused with a small grin upon his lips as one of the young boys climbed onto his lap.

“It is known as The Hunt to the younglings. You see spring time is the time of new life and growth in our land so we celebrate everything having to do with life. Eggs, in our land, are the symbol of spring so it became the center of a small game that the hobbit children would play with the adults. During the morning, the children will take eggs and boil them until they harden inside and then paint them many different colors. Even the adults will join in and paint a few themselves coming up with very interesting patterns. Once all the eggs are dried, the adults hide all the eggs while the children listen to stories. When all has been hidden, the children collect baskets and run out to find all the eggs they can. The winner with the most eggs will receive a prize from Grandma Took.”

The dwarves leaned in very puzzled by this tradition of hiding eggs and looked down at the children who bounced excitably in their seats. Bilbo had forgotten how different their ways were to these strangers and smiled.

“You see, searching for the eggs is the symbol of searching for new life, also of sowing the seed in the ground for new crops. The adults ‘plant’ the eggs around in the forests and fields and watch their children run out and find new life. I think it is one of my most favorite traditions even if I am too old to find the eggs now.”

“It does sound like a lot of fun to paint and hide eggs.” Ori smiled a little thinking of all the designs he could paint on the white shell.

“It is, and it is a time for the parents to relax and enjoy themselves while the young ones are out having fun on their hunt.”

“Relax?” They all said and wiggled their eye brow at Bilbo who turned red at the implications.

In truth, the time the children spent away from the couples was a time where they could walk with each other and enjoy themselves. Bilbo would often sit with the elders and watched the children run about in the field then go with someone. He felt a little jealous he had no one to share a walk with, or a picnic but no suitor or lass would ever ask him. There were a few times some hobbit would ask if he would like to visit the woods with them, but he could tell in their eyes that it was only the desires of the flesh that they wanted during this feverish spring time and he refused every offering. Bilbo wanted something meaningful not just a quick romp on the forest floor. He wanted someone to ask him questions about his life and what he liked to do or even what he wanted in life.

Bilbo bowed his head a little and sighed as he sipped onto his wine again. Fili looked down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort seeing the sad expression.

“What to tell me what is bothering you?”

“It’s just that,” Bilbo sighed again and gulped down the rest of his drink, “I’ve always been waiting for something meaningful in my life and want someone who is interested about me and not just my looks. You’re uncle is kind and charming, but I do not know anything more about him.”

The wheels in Fili’s head started to turn and he glanced up at Kili, who had been ease dropping on the conversation. So Master Baggins wanted something more than just bed time pleasures? This hobbit was a far better match for their uncle then they could have imagined. Most of Thorin’s lovers had always wanted his crown or power, or some wanted just a simple rut in bed. No one had ever truly wanted something more to come from their relationship with him other than selfish rewards for themselves.

“I think tomorrow Master Burglar,” Fili muttered as he hugged the flustered hobbit close, “You will find what you have been seeking for a long time.”

~ ~ ~

Once the morning light had filled the sky all of the hobbit children were awake and running about everywhere in the halls of the Took home. They giggled and yelled loudly so everyone had to wake up to help them with preparations with The Hunt that would be this afternoon. Now that they knew that the dwarves would not harm them, the unafraid children rushed the two tents and pounced upon their favorite strangers. Thorin and Ori were very unaccustomed to such play, but the rest of the small company was thrilled by their little visitors. They had never been so accepted in a strange land before, let alone by the children of that place.

They were soon persuaded by the promise of food and fun and shooed the little ones off from their tents so they could change. Fili stayed behind while the others left and stopped their uncle before he could leave the tent.

“A word, uncle?”

 Thorin nodded and closed the flap of their tent so that he and Fili could speak in private.

“I think I know of a way for you to become closer with Bilbo.”

“Go on.”

“You see, he is very enchanted by you but he does not _know_ you.” Fili said hoping his uncle would understand and was only met with a blank face. “I mean is you need to start telling him about yourself and asking him things about his life. You know, wants and dreams for the future.”

Thorin stood there for a moment trying to think it over until he finally spoke.

“Fili,” He muttered, “How do I do that?”

The golden brother’s jaw almost dropped if it hadn’t been for his need to save face with his uncle. Oh this would be harder then he thought. Had their uncle never really had a real relationship with anyone like this before? Granted their people had been scattered about after the fall of Erebor and Thorin had been trying to rebuild their kingdom as well as work through the grief of his father’s death, but there should had been at least someone. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought for a moment trying to think of a way to help his beloved uncle through this situation.

Slowly, an idea was forming in the young dwarf’s head and he grapped his uncle by the shoulders.

“Okay here is what we are going to do.”

~ ~ ~

Bilbo was sitting outside under a tree while painting some of the eggs by himself. His dwarven friends had offered him a space to sit beside them, but he declined enjoying to work by himself so he could think. His eyes would look up and see how the children would show their honored guests their work enjoying the praises of the dwarves. Ori had a small group gathered around him as he skillfully painted beautiful patterns of many colors onto the eggs until most of the children started to argue over them as if they were prized gems. Fili and Kili would juggle their painted with surprising ease and winked at a few of the lasses that walked by. They were such teases, but Bilbo could see they only had eyes for each other. He assumed this was accepted in their culture and he found that there was really nothing wrong with it. They loved each other and that was all that should matter in the world.

The one dwarf Bilbo loved watching with the hobbit children was Dwalin. Most of the boys would watch the brother’s stunts, but it was the pretty young girls who flocked to Dwalin. They would sit about him never frightened by his rough looks and painted their eggs. Often times they would help the old dwarf with his painting when he asked what color would look better or what he should paint upon the next egg. It was very sweet and he could see that Dwalin had become a favorite among the children. Even the adults who watched over their children would smile at them trusting them with their younglings.

Thorin had been absent from the festivities and wondered if the king was put off by such a childish ritual. Bilbo had seen that Fili was the last one to join the group at the table in the morning, but as he waited there was no sign of Thorin. It was a shame for Bilbo wanted to try to talk to him since they did not get the chance to last night. Last night while he lay in his bed, the hobbit had taken the ribbons Thorin had won for him and braided them into a long strand that he wore under his neck under his shirt. The many colors made a beautiful necklace and often he would rub his fingers over it.

The eggs were all painted and Bilbo walked over to the table with his basket full. Soon it would be time for the adults to hide the eggs out in the forest and field, but Bilbo wanted to go out and look for Thorin. He felt a hand placed onto his shoulder and he turned to find Thorin there. He was dressed in a white cotton tunic this time and brown trousers and it threw the hobbit off slightly. He had always wore darker colors since he met him, but these light colors made him appear brighter and gentle.

“Good morning Thorin,” Bilbo bowed his head a little in respect, “I thought I would not see you today since it is a children’s game.”

“I do rather enjoy children’s games, but today I thought it would be nice if we had our own ritual.” Thorin held up a basket that had cheese, dried meats, bread and a bottle of the Took’s best wine nestled securely in it. How did Thorin get his hands on that wine? But as he thought this, Bilbo looked over at Kili who was grinning at them. Oh he should have known.

“But what about hiding the eggs?”

“Do not worry about that,” Fili yelled and took Bilbo’s basket full of painted eggs and started to place them into the other’s baskets, “We will take care of that. You go on and enjoy your time together. _Alone_.”

Alone with Thorin. He would be all alone with Thorin, the king. Bilbo could not seem to put the two points together in his head until he realized his hand was being pulled by the dwarf and he was guided into the forest. How could this be happening to him? How did Thorin know this was what he wanted? It must have been Fili who told him about their conversations of last night and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

“If you do not wish to do this, I will not make you take me on a picnic.” Bilbo protested, but kept walking beside Thorin with their fingers laced together.

“To tell the truth I love this idea my nephew suggested. It is another way to win your heart since you had impressed me before I could impress you.”

Bilbo smiled a little and gripped Thorin’s hand tightly. “I guess I have to agree with you.”

They walked together quietly and sometimes Bilbo would stop to look down at a few of the spring flowers. He would point out their healing uses and made a note that he should harvest them to bring them back to his garden at Bad End. Even if he had a gardener, he would often do things on his own to throw off the feelings of loneliness he sometimes felt. It was such a large home and it had been so empty since he became Master of the Hill. Ghosts of his childhood would run through the halls and Bilbo would ache to return to those happy days with his family. It just was not a home without people there to share love and comfort with.

The pair found a small clearing and the echo of the river sounded in the background. Thorin laid down a quilted blanket and laid the food upon it for the both of them. Bilbo took the bottle of wine and poured their drinks knowing he would need a few sips to relax himself. The dwarf would not stop staring at him and he felt a little odd since he did not believe he was that interesting. He was just a simple, ordinary hobbit. Bilbo took a large gulp of his drink after he handed Thorin’s cup to him. Again there was heavy silence between the two and Bilbo felt panic quickly build up in his chest.

“Your parents,” Thorin said breaking their silence, “You speak about them a lot, but I do not see them sitting with the elder folk. The way you talk about them one can see you admired them deeply.”

“Oh.” Bilbo closed his eyes at the sore subject. “They passed away a few years ago.”

There was silence and the look on Thorin’s face was utter horror and shame.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to bring up something painful.”

“No it is alright Thorin,” Bilbo put his hand upon Thorin’s knee and smiled sadly, “No one really talks about my parents anymore. It is nice that you ask. I do admire my parents greatly and I miss them a lot. My mother was Belladonna Took that is where I get my relationship to the Tooks from. She was something else all together. None of the Tooks had as much spirit as she did. She was energetic, stubborn, and creative.”

“She sounds like a beautiful hobbit maid.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo watching how the joy was etched upon his features as he spoke of his mother.

“She was very beautiful. Grandma Took told me she had many suitors asking for her hand, but she only had eyes for a Baggins.”

“From what I’ve heard you two are a lot alike.”

“Oh well, I guess I am like her,” Bilbo blushed blood red and looked down at his cup, “My mother taught me a lot through my youth. She taught me about healing herbs, about drawing and music.”

“You play music?” Thorin’s eyes lit up a little. Dwarves delighted in music and it was one of Thorin’s hidden skills.

“Yes. I play a clay instrument known to my people as an ocarina. It is kind of a flute instrument that looks like a sweet potato. Some of the hobbit children just call it a Sweet Potato instead of an ocarina.”

“I have never heard of one before. Maybe you will have to show me your skill with music sometime soon.”

“Well you are in luck,” Bilbo took a slice of dried meat and nibbled on it before he continued, “Tomorrow night’s ritual is a night of music. Each hobbit must play a song dedicating to their chosen suitor. Singing is allowed if one cannot play an instrument. Maybe I shall play for-“

Bilbo held his tongue and saw how close Thorin had leaned towards him. He had almost said he would play a song for the dwarf. That was the most embarrassing thing he could ever say. He did not know anything about Thorin and here he was talking about love songs and courting rituals. The golden hobbit took some bread and pushed it into his mouth quickly so he would not be tempted to speak again.

“I only knew my mother during my life in Erebor. She was so beautiful and a wise dwarf. My sister Dis and I would always come to her if we needed advice. I believe there will be no other queen like her on this world.” Thorin whispered and settled himself closer to the hobbit. “She died on our way to the Blue Mountains after Erebor was taken from us.”

“Y-Your home was taken?”

“Yes by a dragon known as Smaug,” Thorin’s eyes darken at the far off memory of the attack and found it still fresh in his mind, “He coveted our wealth and so he came to our land from the North and burned his way into our kingdom. We could not fight the dragon and so we fled from our home. My mother was badly burned and suffered for weeks until succumbing to her wounds…”

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a while until he placed his glass down and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck. He felt the dwarf tense at the affection, but slowly relaxed into his embrace. Bilbo could never imagine his home being taken like that and having to not only watch his people die but his own mother. It almost ripped his heart apart knowing that Thorin had suffered greatly, but still remained so strong.

“My mother drowned.” Bilbo muttered into the dwarf’s shoulder. “It was after the spring rain and the river flooded into some of the sheep fields of the Took lands. My mother went out to save some of the animals but was swept away by the strong current. They found her a day later down river. My father died from greif a couple of years later.”

He felt Thorin’s arms wrapped around him tightly and he was pulled against his chest. Bilbo’s eyes stung and he tried his best to fight off the tears that threatened to fall but he slowly lost. Both knew the pain of losing a loved one that was most precious. They stayed there tangled in their arms trying to comfort one another from their pain of grief. Bilbo was the first to pull away and he looked up at Thorin to see his own eyes were misty like his own. In his heart he wished that he could do something for him. He wanted to take all the bad memories away from Thorin’s heart and help ease the burden of what had happened to them and his people.

He could not stop his body from moving towards Thorin and Bilbo leaned up to kiss under his eyes when he saw a tear roll down his cheek. “No more pain.” He whispered with each kiss as if to seal away all the hurt he had ever felt in his life. It was a tender moment and Bilbo felt deeply honored that Thorin would share that with him. There was a connection growing between them and he could not deny the feelings that were growing stronger in his heart.

After they pulled away from each other they returned to finishing their meal. The conversation turned happier and Bilbo learned many things about dwarven culture and what Thorin had done with his life. He also spoke of his sister Dis and their close relationship. Bilbo, in turn, told Thorin about his childhood at Bag End and all the trouble he use to get into. Like when he and a few friends went into Farmer Maggot’s field and stole his crops so they could have a feast on their small camping trip. The king laughed hard when Bilbo said that his friends tumbled down a hill and he was the only one who had seen it. That day he was scolded by his mother and had to do two weeks labor for the farmer he had stolen from as well as apologize to his friend’s mothers.

Talking about joyful memories made Bilbo smile never leave his face and he did not fight when Thorin laid his head in the hobbit’s lap. When all was quiet, the pair enjoyed themselves by listening to the river near their spot. Bilbo would stroke his fingers through Thorin’s thick hair and found it was quite soft. He would hum softly to the king watching the comfort wash over him and the lines on his face eased. The hobbit could not help but stare very finding the dwarf far too handsome to look away from.

“Don’t be such a baby!” A voice shouted nearby and Thorin and Bilbo sat up. It sounded like it was coming from the river.

“Just go out there and grab the basket.” Another voice said.

This sounded ominous and Bilbo stood up quickly making his way through the brush with Thorin following behind him. The source of the voices was two older hobbit children and a younger lad standing next to the river. There was a small white basket on a rock out in the middle of the raging river and the only way to get to it was by jumping slippery stones. Bilbo’s face turned pale as the smaller hobbit was already trying to jump on the rocks. He was still in shallow water, but the current would be too strong for him to swim.

“Just go on!” One of the older hobbit’s teased. “It is not so far. Are you chicken?!”

They started to wave their arms crowing like birds to anger the younger one.

“I am not a chicken! I’ll get it already.”

The boy jumped again and nearly slipped on the rock. He was so close to the basket, but he needed to make two more jumps first. Bilbo could see the boy shaking from where he was and his feet started to move on their own trying to get to the river bank as quickly as he could. This was the same river that his mother had perished in and his only thoughts were of the hobbit child falling in to his death.

“That is dangerous!” Bilbo yelled out, “Get off of those rocks!”

Bilbo had spoken at the wrong time and startled the boy on the rocks. His footing slipped and he screamed as he disappeared in the cold rapids. Bilbo felt his whole body drop, but he would not stop running as fast as he could. He could see the hands of the small boy trying to grab onto something as he was swept away down the rapids. Bilbo did not think at all as he jumped into the cold water himself and started to kick his legs towards the helpless child.

“Bilbo! Bilbo no!” Thorin screamed and watched in horror as the golden curls disappeared under the white foam of the river. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Egg Hunt (or The Hunt) is the tradition from Ostara (or Easter). I thought it would be fitting to have something for the kids and not just the adults.


	4. Music of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has thrown himself into the river to save a young hobbit's life, but can he save himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My small Bilbo headcannon: Bilbo plays the ocarina!
> 
> Also a small treat for those Dwalin/Ori lovers. I found it just way too cute!

The water was like ice and it almost stole Bilbo’s breath away. His whole body was tense and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. No matter how hard he lifted his arms, his limbs were almost too heavy for him to move in the freezing rapids. This water was from the melted snow in the mountains and the river was very dangerous during the spring because of the rain that came. But he had to swim on or else the boy ahead of him would die.

The little hands waved above the surface in front of him and he could hear him cough up water and scream for help. Bilbo’s legs kicked harder and he grabbed hold of a slippery hand. Once he felt the hobbit child, he pulled him against his chest and looked about for any way to get back to the shore. Further out there was a fallen tree that stuck out in the middle of the river and if they could make it, they two could crawl onto the truck to the shore.

“Tree!” Bilbo coughed, swallowing water down his throat. His chest heaved painfully and started to swim towards the tree. He could feel the youngling kick and move as well trying to help in their rescue.

Their bodies suddenly slammed against the tree and the older hobbit pulled the child up so he was gripping the braches tightly. His body was aching all over from the cold the water was and how hard they had hit the tree. The bark scrapped his tender skin on his side and he tried his best to hold onto the tree. The child scrambled up on top of the tree to get out of the water and tried to pull Bilbo up, but he did not have the strength. The tree moved slightly from the added weight and Bilbo could tell that it would give if he did not let go. It did not matter; all that mattered was the boy was safe.

Bilbo’s hands let go of the branch and allowed the current to suck him into the dark muddy water. I’m sorry Thorin, he thought to himself as the water started to fill his nose and mouth. His small body bounced against the bottom of the river bed and he did not know where was up or down anymore. The whole world was dark and cold and he could feel himself slip away. His life played out before his eyes and the horrid day when they brought his dead mother on the boat after they had searched for her. He could feel the sorrow that filled his whole being and the first time he had felt such loss in his life before. Was this what it was like to die? To feel all of the pain in your life before the utter end of everything? Thorin’s stormy blue eyes flashed in his mind and he felt the warmth of love within him. All he wanted was just one more moment with him.

A hand gripped him tight and he felt his face buried in a strong chest that he thought he had known all of his life. He could not feel his body being lifted from the water or the shouts of his kin and dwarves around him. The warmth of someone’s lips pressed against his own and breathed life into his lungs. A sudden need to cough pressed against his chest and Bilbo turned to the side to cough up the rest of the water from him.

“Oh thank Aulë!” A familiar voice sounded above him and he felt himself wrapped up into the king’s arms. “I thought I lost you to the river. I thought I was going to have to fight Lord Ulmo himself for your life.”

“Thorin?” Bilbo opened his eyes finally and found the dwarf holding him in his arms soaking wet. About the pair were Bilbo’s kin and Thorin’s company staring down at them with concern and panic. There was a rope tied around Thorin’s waist to secure him to the shore when he jumped in to save Bilbo.

“When you jumped in I shouted for Fili and Kili,” Thorin whispered against Bilbo’s wet curls, “They always keep rope on them for I knew I would not be able to fight against this river on my own. I-I was so frightened that you would be lost to me.” His arms tightened around the hobbit almost suffocating him, but he did not fight. This was what he wanted.

 “Yes we have never seen uncle so panicked before!” Kili chimed in before Fili elbowed his brother in the stomach.

Bilbo and Thorin were staring into each other’s eyes and Bilbo could only smile weakly at his savoir. The one fear he had ever had in his life was to die in the water without anyone there to help him and there Thorin was, ready to jump in after him. The hobbit reached up slowly and stroked his hand along his cheek feeling his warmer skin of his finger tips. His whole body was like ice and he shivered violently through his soaked, thin clothing. The whole around Bilbo went suddenly black, but he did not care. He slipped into unconsciousness gratefully and allowed his body to swim in the warmth around him. He had never felt so safe and warm in his whole life and he did not wish to wake up, but his body and mind urged him to.

When Bilbo came to, he did not know where he was. He could hear the sounds of the wind and the flaps of the canvas tents fluttering about. He did not bring a tent since he took a small room with one of his cousins in the Took hobbit hole. It was when he started to move he realized he had no clothing on and he was pressed up against something very warm. Bilbo pushed the thick furs aside to find Thorin sleeping next to him as naked as he was. The hobbit’s cheeks burned red with surprise and a hint of shame, but he was frozen where he lay. Thorin stirred when he felt his hobbit move and wrapped his arm tighter around him.

“You woke up finally,” Thorin whispered harshly coming out of his deep sleep, “I was worried there was more water trapped in your chest.”

“N-No, I think I coughed most of it up.” Bilbo squeaked. “Is the boy alright?”  

“Yes he is fine. He made it to the shore because of you,” Thorin looked down at Bilbo seeing how nervous he was, “Do not be ashamed Bilbo, I can feel the flush of your skin. I only stripped us bare so I could keep you warm since you felt like ice in my arms. Trust me, I have not taken your honor.”

Bilbo let out a small sigh and buried his face in the furred chest of the dwarf. He did not feel cold anymore and his body did not ache like it had when he was pulled from the river. He shifted a little feeling small wraps on his sides from the small cuts he had gotten from the rocks.

“Did you really fear for my life?” Bilbo suddenly asked.

It took a long moment before Thorin answered and he pressed his lips over Bilbo’s forehead. “I feared for your life above my own Bilbo. When I saw you disappear under the water, my heart almost died. I did not think one so small as you would swim like that. You were very brave.”

“I could not let that child die…” Bilbo’s eyes stung from tears, “I could not let him die like my…”

His tears spilled from his eyes, nor did Bilbo stop them. He cried into the king’s chest hard and clutched onto him as if Thorin was the only thing keeping him tied to this world. He thought that Thorin would try to sooth his cries, but he just rubbed his back and let him cry out all his emotions until there was nothing left from his eyes. The silence between them was profound since they spoke through their hands and movements against one another. This was the first time Bilbo had felt anyone pressed up against him in such a way and he did not know what to do. His body was warmer and every brush of Thorin’s fingers against him caused him to whimper and cry out.

Bilbo’s hands tangled into Thorin’s thick hair and pulled the larger body on top of him. Their hips slid together in pleasure and Bilbo arched himself up to his suitor’s hard body. Thorin’s lips pressed against the hobbit’s neck and shoulder leaving scorching kisses along his skin. Desire and passion poured into Bilbo and he only wanted to feel the pleasures of the flesh. He could hear Thorin’s breath hitch and his eyes shone in the darkness of their tent. He could feel his desire press against his stomach and how it throbbed in need.

Thorin pulled away suddenly and sat up in the bed with his hands running through his hair. He was breathing deeply trying to compose himself and not lose the last thread of control he had. Bilbo did not know what he had done wrong. He had offered himself to Thorin willingly to take, but he denied him. Denied them both.

“Bilbo you do not want this now…” Thorin said, his breath still heavy from arousal. “You do not know what you are feeling. Go to sleep little burglar and we will talk in the morning.”

He lay down with his back to Bilbo leaving his partner stunned and confused, but deeply hurt. How could Thorin turn away from him now? Now when he needed to feel something! He turned his own back to the king and curled up under the furs trying to keep as far away from him as possible.

~ ~ ~

Thorin knew that Bilbo was deeply hurt and upset with him when he found his bed empty in the morning, but he knew it would have been even worse if he allowed their desires to take control. Sex was not what Bilbo needed; it was comfort and love. He did not want to build a relationship with the hobbit based on a desperate romp between the sheets. It was too soon and Bilbo was in pain with the memories of his dead mother and his own near death in the river just like her.

Many nights when pain had taken his heart, Thorin would lose himself into bed partners. He would devour their pleasures and passions, but in the morning he would only feel the hollowness of what he had done. He would feel even emptier inside then the night before he fell into the bed. Even if they cared for one another, Thorin would not do that to gentle Bilbo. He would not do that to someone his heart was growing to love more and more each moment they were together. The king wanted to place his hobbit upon a throne and protect him from this world of sorrow and pain.

When he finally left his tent, Thorin looked for Bilbo.

The lawn was filled with music as everyone practiced for this evening’s musical rite. There were harps and flutes playing together and singers going through the perfect balled to present for their chosen. Their skill with music and song was very impressive to the dwarves and they were all practicing as well. Fili and Kili were strumming their fiddles lightly and humming along with the tune while Bofur playing his flute with them. They planned on playing a trio then to dedicate their music to someone. Ori had declined to join in finding himself far too shy with all the watching eyes about him. Dwalin was checking the bow of his fiddle closely and running something over it to keep the hairs from breaking.

They looked up as Thorin passed by and waved, but he ignored them. Bilbo was all that he cared for right now and he needed to find him quickly. He was afraid that Bilbo might leave the gather to go back home because of him pulling away like that. His ears twitched when he heard his hobbit’s familiar voice and turned to find him standing under a willow tree with someone else. The dark hobbit was smiling charmingly at Bilbo and brushed a golden curl from Bilbo’s face. Jealousy and rage built up in Thorin’s chest and his feet walked a little faster.

“I am glad you made it out of the river,” The dark hobbit said with a grin, “I would be sad to not see you play your ocarina tonight. You have always been the best.”

“I’m not that good, Pwyll.” Bilbo smiled back and bowed his head shyly.

“I think you are the best anyways. I hope to play-“

“Bilbo!” Thorin called out and grabbed Bilbo’s wrist tightly. He was met with his blue eyes and saw they were still in pain from last night. “I looked for you. I thought you were going to stay.”

“I did not feel well so I went for a walk,” Bilbo growled softly and pulled his hand from his grasp, “Pwyll escorted me around so I would not be alone.”

So this hobbit’s name was Pwyll. Thorin’s hard gaze looked him up and down sizing him up. He was a handsome young hobbit and was taller than Bilbo. His curly hair was black as obsidian chips and his eyes were deep brown. Pwyll stood a little taller and gave the king a small wicked smirk before backing up from the pair.

“I have to take my leave,” Pwyll said but was directing his attention to Bilbo, “I have a few songs to practice. See you tonight.”

When Pwyll had left them, Thorin grabbed Bilbo by both of his wrists and pulled him close to his body. He was shaking from anger. Angered that Pwyll would dare touch Bilbo like that and look at him with desire. He looked down at Bilbo with a cold stare and shook him a little.

“Who was that?!” He yelled a bit harsher then he meant it to be.

“He is just a friend Thorin. I had known him from my childhood. He is a distant cousin of the Tooks I believe. Now take your hands off of me!”

“Not until you promise to never go near that hobbit again.”

“And why would I do that?” Bilbo glared back up at Thorin in defiance. His own rage boiled quickly.

“Because…” Thorin stammered, “Because I do not like the way he looks at you! He is far too friendly and he stares at you like he wants to throw you down and-“

Thorin was slapped across the cheek after Bilbo had pulled one of his hands away. He was too stunned to speak and his cheek burned from the slap. Bilbo’s eyes were misty from tears and his bottom lip was quivering.

“Don’t you dare say such things after you rejected me in the first place,” Bilbo’s whole being shook as he pulled his other hand away, “You have no right to claim me like that!”

The hobbit’s words were like a knife in his heart and Thorin took a few steps back before touching his warm cheek. For some reason he could not do or say anything as Bilbo walked away holding himself tightly. No one had ever said anything like that to him and his whole being felt sick at the thought of losing Bilbo to another hobbit. Was he so angry and hurt from last night that he would throw himself to another like that? His own tears rolled down his cheek and he punched the willow trunk hard over and over until his knuckles bleed. Thorin would not lose the one person that had been making a place in his heart.

Thorin could not rely on his friends this time and turned away from the blood marks on the tree towards his tent. He had to show Bilbo what he truly felt for him and there was one way he knew how. The dwarf pulled the sheet off of his golden harp and brushed his fingers over each string slowly.

~ ~ ~

The hall of the Took home was packed with watchers and players alike. Each would have a turn at declaring their love through song or even to show off their skill at music. Everyone stayed quiet as each person had their chance to play. The children or younger hobbits were the first to play their music and were applauded after their songs even if there had been many mistakes in their piece. Many proud fathers watched on as their young sons said the name of the girl they fancied and played their best on harp, flute and fiddle. Bilbo was standing in the crowd holding his blue ocarina in his hands. He had yet to know what to play or if he would even dedicate it to anyone. He had planned on playing a song for Thorin, but he did not think that the king would be there tonight.

Bilbo was still angry with Thorin and how he had acted towards him at the willow tree. He had thought nothing of Pwyll, but the dwarf had assumed they had been flirting. For Bilbo’s part, he did not have feelings for his distant relative. They had seen each other many times at the gatherings and they both had never chosen a suitor for themselves. Although he had to admit Pwyll had been very touchy with him and would often try to be alone with Bilbo. Still it meant nothing. If anything, Thorin was the only person who meant anything beyond family love to him.

Should he forgive him? Bilbo didn’t know yet, but he yearned to see him again. He did not think that Thorin would want to be with him after he had slapped his cheek like that. Dear Valar above, he had slapped a dwarf king, the Ivy King of the Mummer’s Dance. Was he just crazy or stupid?

Fili, Kili, and Bofur were next up and played a lively tune together. Bilbo thought that it was the best song he had ever heard and clapped along with the crowd. The brother’s bows flew back and forth while Bofur’s fingers danced along the long flute. The trio swayed with each other and Fili and Kili danced a small jig without losing beat or step with the music. Dwalin walked in the middle of the circle afterward the trio of dwarves and held up his fiddle. He looked around at the group before his eyes landed upon Ori with a small smile. He spoke something in their dwarven language to the trembling alburn dwarf and watched his cheeks burn with embarrassment before moving his bow over the strings.  Was there something between those two or had the older dwarf never expressed his feelings until now? Whatever it was, the song was slow and beautiful. It was almost too beautiful to think that this dwarf of war could play something like this. Bilbo held his breath wishing for this song not to end seeing how the dwarf reflected his tender feelings towards Ori.

Dwalin finished his song and bowed low to the hobbits that stood staring with open mouths. After a few seconds they applauded for him as he stepped down leaving the hall. Ori was quick on his heels speaking in their native tongue. Bilbo turned to Fili and Kili who were as shocked as he was, but Bofur was chuckling with a happy glint in his eyes.

After a few more singers, Pwyll stood up for his turn. His dark eyes locked with Bilbo and bowed his head holding a carnation flower in his hand. He understood what it meant and the golden haired hobbit smiled a little, but inside he felt blank. Pwyll’s song was in Elvish and each word that flowed from his lips was beautiful, but it did not move Bilbo like he thought it would. Bilbo had never had a song dedicated to him before, but his first song did not touch his soul or heart. It was almost empty of emotion and love. It made him think about Thorin and how sorry he felt that he had slapped him and said those words. He wanted to run away and find the king asking for his forgiveness before any other word was spoken between them.

Pwyll walked up to Bilbo and placed the flower in his hand with a smile. Bilbo returned the smile, but his eyes screamed to pull away from him. He felt almost sick, but a gasp caught his attention and he moved to the side past Pwyll to find Thorin in the middle with his harp in hand.

“Thorin?”

The dwarf wore his dark blue colors, but his white ribbon almost glowed in the mass of black hair on his braid. He looked up at Bilbo with a gentle look before he started to play. There were no words to describe the song Thorin played for him. Even though the king had not dedicated his song to the hobbit, Bilbo knew it was all for him. It was moving and sad at the same time. He could see how Thorin longed for him, longed for his soul and heart. Guilt pooled into Bilbo’s chest and he wished that he could make Thorin stop playing such a sad song. The flower in his hand dropped to the floor forgotten.

Bilbo raised his blue ocarina in his hand to his lips and answered the harp’s voice. Everyone’s head turned to look as Bilbo walked out towards Thorin playing along with him even if he did not know the song. Their two voices matched each other and called out to one another in sorrow and forgiveness. It lifted into a lighter tune and now Bilbo and Thorin created music through their hearts and experiences together. The king was bold and strong, playing long solos around Bilbo’s light notes while the hobbit’s was shy and gentle, dancing about his partner’s tune.

Their song ended when Bilbo stood beside Thorin and stared into his eyes. There were no words that could be spoken that had not already been sung through their song. Thorin passed his harp to one of his nephew’s and wrapped his arms around the hobbit. His lips brushed over his ear as he whispered into it.

“Forgive me?”

“There is no need for that Thorin,” Bilbo whispered back and wrapped his arms around the dwarf, “I had already forgiven you and ask for yours in return. I am so sorry I acted that way.”

The pair left the quiet crowd and went outside together hand in hand. Their fingers brushed over each other in need for contact to make up for lost time spent away. Now that Bilbo had felt Thorin next to him in bed, he did not wish to go back to his own room tonight. He stopped Thorin and made him turn to face him with as he cupped his face.

“I-I just want to know why you stopped,” Bilbo brushed his thumb over the bearded chin, “I thought you wanted me and I wanted to feel something, but the pain I felt.”

He watched him sigh softly and look down into Bilbo’s eyes. He seemed so much older in that moment then he had ever had before.

“What you wanted would only make you feel hallow inside. You would gain a momentary pleasure and then in the morning you would just feel the same pain again, but even worse than before. I know how that feels Bilbo and I do not to make you feel anything, but happiness. I had thrown myself to different lovers in my past to fill that hole that had been made in me from the loss of my home and family and I would always wake up feeling that the hole had grown…”

How could he have been so foolish? All this time Thorin had been protecting him and trying to keep him from feeling the same thing he had gone through in his life. Bilbo’s body shook and he buried his face into Thorin’s chest in shame and guilt. How could he not see?

“Bilbo,” Thorin grasped Bilbo’s chin and lifted it so their gazes met, “When I make love to you, I want you to be the happiest person in the world. I want our souls to touch and melt together. I want to not only to fill the hole in my life, but fill the hole in your own so you will never feel loneliness ever again.”

“Y-You have yet to woo me into your bed.” Bilbo teased, but his heart was pounding hard against his chest and he felt the gravity of those words shake him. Throin did not use the word sex, but make love.

“Then I shall try harder.”

“And I shall as well!”

Bilbo and Thorin turned their head to find Pwyll standing in front of the door of the Took home with anger in his eyes. He stormed over to the two, but he was locked onto Thorin. The king moved Bilbo behind him and gestured for Bilbo to go to his tent which he did without hesitation. The two suitors stared down at one another, neither moving and inch. They were like two wolves judging each other’s strengths and weaknesses.

“I have a feeling you have been making the others avoid Bilbo during these gatherings,” Thorin spoke and folded his arms over his chest, “You want Bilbo hurt and alone so you can swoop in and take him for your own.”

“The best time to take a lover completely is when they are weakened by loss,” Pwyll growled, “After Bilbo had lost his mother it was the perfect time to keep others away. A few small threats and the help of friends were not hard to do to isolate Bilbo. Grandma Took told me that this was his last gathering before she gave up on him. I had to make my move. I guess the old maid could tell I was up to something and brought something to catch his eyes.”

Thorin would like nothing more than to grab this hobbit by the neck and strangle him, but he was not in his lands and these folk were peaceful even if they had bad seeds among them. He clenched his fist tightly against his chest and took a few deep breaths to calm the rage burning inside him. The dwarf spun on his heel and left Pwyll there alone in the dark. Tomorrow was the last night before Beltane and he wanted to focus on Bilbo then this wretch. When he opened the flap, he was greeted by the sight of Bilbo laying upon the furs of his bed and he smiled down at him softly wanting nothing more than to lay next to him and enjoy each other’s company.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aule - The Valar Smith and creator of the dwarf race. 
> 
> Ulmo - Valar of the Sea. His reach goes out to even into the rivers of Middle Earth. 
> 
> What is a Valar?
> 
> The Valar are 'gods' that created Middle Earth (or Adra as they call it). They created the land, the animals and all the races. Further information, go read The Silmarillion!


	5. Mummer's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mummer's Dance is upon the pair and all their affections come down to what Thorin will do to win Bilbo's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh forgive me my friends and readers for taking so long with the chapter but it is finally up. The last chapter will be up soon to conclude this story.
> 
> Happy Late Valentine's Day to all my Mummer's Dance readers!

The day before Beltane was the Mummer Dance that the Tooks performed in front of their whole family and their friends. Each player was identified by the flowers they wore on their costumes and how they acted towards other performers around them. The dance essentially was a play where a performer finally proclaims their love to their chosen suitor and asks their love to jump the fire with them on Beltane night. It is one of the most important nights for the bachelors of the family for all eyes are upon them and their performance.

From the first light of morning the whole home was alive with activity to gathering together everything so it would be ready that night. The women were sewing dresses and costumes for their daughters or sons while their men folk were busying themselves with hammering a dancing stage in the front of the hobbit hole. The children hung back and watched quietly for the first time since they understood what was going to happen tonight. Young lasses were twirling around and singing together with flowers braided in their hair while they practiced their traditional dances.

Bilbo was sitting out in a small mound of grass watching with Thorin holding him close to his body. He had slept in the king’s bed with him and talked most of the night about what Mummer’s Dance meant. It took a while until Thorin understood that this was not scripted and it was drawn mainly upon the feelings of the performers on stage. He would be the last player on stage that night and he was wondering what he would do for his beloved. The hobbit’s heart was the only thing he had thought about and he had never felt so nervous. Pwyll staring at Bilbo did not make his mood improve. The whole morning he could see the dark hobbit watching them closely. Upon his head he wore a wreath of dogsbane that showed his falsehood and deceit. Grandma Took had chosen well for Pwyll.

“Thorin,” Bilbo looked up at the dwarf and smiled at him, “Should you not be getting ready for the Mummer’s Dance tonight?”

“Aye, I should,” Thorin leaned his head down to nuzzle against the mass of golden curls, “But it is so hard to pull away from you.”

“Spoiled.” Bilbo giggled and closed his eyes slowly thinking of how it felt to wake up to Thorin’s blue eyes watching him sleep. He had gotten up before him frightened that he would sneak out of the bed like he had done the morning before. Bilbo did not want to ever do that to the dwarf ever again.

“I am a king after all,” Thorin sighed and shifted so he could stand up helping Bilbo to his feet as well, “But you are right. I need to prepare for the night.”

They took their leave not after holding onto each other’s hands as long as they could. Thorin made his way to his tents and looked about for his company and kin. Fili and Kili were awake and enjoying the sunlight outside the tent with their tunics off so their chests were bare. The giggles of the hobbit girls who passed by were almost deafening, but the two brothers were staring into each other’s eyes and brushing their noses together. It had been hard it seemed to hide their affections for one another and Thorin could relate. Bofur was minding his own and focusing on his wood carving on a tree log a little ways away from his own tent which was odd. He had always slept in and enjoyed his cot as long as possible.

The reason for Bofur’s behavior came to light when Thorin pushed back the tent flap to find Dwalin and Ori’s cots pushed together and their naked bodies tangled together with a blanket laid upon their hips. Ori’s neck and shoulders had marks from love bites and Dwalin’s back had scratches over his shoulder blades. It took a moment for Thorin to compose himself and knocked on one of the wooden poles. The two quickly rolled out of bed (Ori tumbling out of the bed onto the floor) and quickly gathering their clothing.

“Dwalin,” Thorin smirked, “I never knew you had it in you to finally confess your feelings as well as consummate your union.”

“Lord Thorin I did not mean for you to see us in such a way.” Dwalin muttered and quickly wrapped his cloak around Ori’s naked body. He was trying to protect his lover’s honor even from their king and Thorin could see the possessive look in his dark eyes.

“Forgive us Thorin.” Ori whimpered out from under the wool cloak that covered him.

“No need to forgive for such a happy union,” The king just laughed and turned away so they could dress in private, “Take your time and enjoy the day. I have a feeling you both will be jumping the Beltane fire tomorrow hand in hand.”

Fili and Kili were giggling at the uncle as he exited the tent and rolled on the grass. Silly little foxes, Thorin thought to himself as he pushed the two brothers over with his foot. They just rolled about onto their stomachs and looked up innocently at their uncle. He sat down cross legged trying to think about how he should present himself to his lover. He had to do something that showed Bilbo everything he felt deep inside himself.

“Uncle,” Kili’s voice pulled Thorin from his thoughts, “Do you know what you are going to do for Bilbo tonight?”

“This is a very important day.” Fili chimed in with a small grin on his lips.

“If you two would stay quiet I could think of something easier.” Thorin growled at the two, but he knew they were trying to help him. For the first time in a very long time he was very nervous. His actions and words hung in the balance for Bilbo’s affection, love and most of all his heart. He did not want to make it seem like this was a fleeting affair. His confession must be bold and strong. Something that Bilbo and even the whole Took family would remember for years to come.

“It is very hard to think of something,” Bofur finally spoke from his log and looked up with kind eyes at his king, “When you have a lot of ego.”

“What was that?”

“I can see it in your head,” He stood up and walked over to Thorin and his stunned nephews, “You have a lot of ego. You are so proud of yourself thinking that you must do something so grand so you can impress the hobbit. My suggestion is do not try to impress. Bilbo does not seem like the one for bold words and sonnets. He is not one for actions of strength or daring. I will tell you what I think that would speak volumes to the hobbit, but I do not think you shall like it so much. Will you listen?”

Thorin stared up at his friend and gave a small nod. He was holding his breath knowing that Bofur may have the key to ensure Bilbo’s heart.

“You must be humble before him, before everyone. Offer yourself first before you ask anything of Bilbo.”

The words silenced the small company and Thorin’s eyes widen at the idea of the mighty dwarf king being humble before a simple hobbit. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. He had really spoken about giving his heart to Bilbo first - he had always been the one asking. The golden hobbit was a gentle being that could not comprehend that a king would want him. Thorin had to show him what his love really meant in his heart even if it meant to sacrifice his dignity as a king before everyone.

“I take your words into advisement Bofur,” The king bowed his head, “You are very wise.”

Bofur chuckled and went back to work on his wooden toy that he had been carving. “I am not wise, but I can judge a character of a person very well.”

Thorin stood and made his way inside his own tent to plan his confession. He opened a small wooden chest that held his iron crown inside and took it out to roll it over his hands. This would do nicely, he thought and took the ivy crown into his other hand. The dwarf set to work on making a gift for his beloved that he would offer to him that night.

~ ~ ~

The night was alight with colorful lanterns and torches for the celebration. Hobbit children were laughing and running around before the stage while the players were getting ready. Everyone was dressed in their best clothing and costumes. Grandma Took was helping Bilbo get ready and fussing over his attire. She had picked out lovely clothing from her own ancestors that were worth many golden coins, although Bilbo did not know this. His golden curls were combed and his crown of carnations was placed on top of his head.

“You look very fine,” The old hobbit said as she finished buttoning his waist coat, “Very very fine indeed.”

Bilbo’s cheeks were burning red as he looked at himself in the silver mirror. He wore white from head to toe and his silk waistcoat was a golden color with green leaves stitched in. He felt a little silly, but the white did make his eyes brighter as well as his golden hair.

“Do you really think I will get a proposal today, Grandma?” He asked as he stared into his own eyes.

“The way you and Thorin have been acting, I believe you are well on your way to be getting married by now.” She cackled and took up her wooden cane. The nervousness was plain as day to her and she shook her head at her grandson. “Do you doubt yourself or the love that he bears for you?”

“I-I do not know,” Bilbo whispered and closed his eyes, “I do not know if he truly wants me or if this is just a game. I know he cares deeply for me, but he would not marry silly old me. I am just a hobbit and he is a dwarf king. He would never give up his throne to be with me.”

Bilbo was so frighten of rejection he could not hold back his tears rolling down his face. Thorin had proven himself countless times that he cared for him, but they had not said that they loved each other, nor that they really wanted to be together. This gathering was almost like a world they had come to outside of reality, but the walls around Bilbo were breaking and he could see how foolish it was to hope for Thorin’s love and loyalty. Thorin was a king and he was just Master of the Hill at Bag End. How could he truly wish for his heart when he could not see a life past Beltane night?

A boney finger brushed along Bilbo’s cheeks to wipe his tears away. “Do not give up so easily Bilbo Baggins.” Grandma Took said with determination. “Why do you fall to sorrow before anything has been said or done? You should be holding your head up high and hoping for your dwarf to offer you his love. When I was younger, I was very much like you. I was afraid of rejection and of his status. I failed to show my true feelings to the one I loved so much and ran away from him time after time during the gathering. But you can learn from my mistake and be brave enough to stand before Thorin.”

He nodded slowly listening to his grandmother’s advice before kissing her forehead softly. “I shall try.”

When Bilbo stepped outside the sounds of laughter and music greeted him. Mummer’s Dance would begin very soon and he had to be brave to stand up on stage before everyone else. He had to hope that Thorin would be there for him and tell him if he really wanted his heart or not. A nauseous roll filled Bilbo’s stomach at the thought of walking out onto the stage and no one would be there for him. He could not think of that now. He had to think of Grandma Took’s words and hope.

The music stopped and everyone went quiet as they took their places. Bilbo held his breath and closed his eyes before the music started again as hobbit maidens flooded the stage. They danced the Took traditional opening rite together holding flowers in their hands. The lads joined them soon with branches and they danced together in a circle. A few of the girls smiled at their partners or looked towards their desired chosen longing for them to speak their love to them. A few of couples broke off in their own dance and spoke of love and devotion to their partner. Some boys took their chosen out onto the stage by the hand and sang to them a sonnet. Like the night of music the night before, everyone had their chance to call out to their suitor.

Someone took Bilbo’s hand and guided him up onto the stage. He looked up hopefully thinking he would find Thorin there, but only locked with Pwyll’s eyes. His heart sunk and he looked around to try to find the king anywhere. He wanted to call out for help and pull away, but he must allow Pwyll to make his confession. The dark hobbit sang about how he wanted Bilbo from the first day they had met and was jealous of anyone who came near his golden love. He wanted to take him away and make him his bride forever. Bilbo half listened to his relative, while he looked around franticly for Thorin. His eyes caught Fili and Kili sitting out in the crowd looking very concerned for him. He tried to call out to them before his hands were gripped by Pwyll.

“Bilbo Baggins, I am asking for your heart,” He said with something dark dancing in his eyes, “Let me have your heart and I will make you my bride.”

He could not say anything; his throat had a large lump in it that prevented him from speaking. His eyes watered and panic was filling his whole being.  If he did not speak then Pwyll could take him away forever. His blue eyes saw something behind Pwyll and he pulled away from his hands. Throin stood there with his iron crown upon his head and ivy wrapped around it as a sign that he was not only the Ivy King, but the dwarf king as well. He wore the royal clothing of his land and status with silver runes along the hem of his dark blue tunic. Their eyes locked on one another and he moved past Pwyll to stand before his love.

“Thorin…”

The dwarf did not say anything, but he knelt down onto the ground and lifted his crown off his head. He placed it before Bilbo’s feet and bowed his head low. This action alone would have brought shame to Thorin, but the hobbit could not see it on him. He was standing before a king who had stripped himself of his title and offered it to Bilbo as a gift of devotion. His heart was swelling inside his chest that he thought it would burst forth from him.

“I do not have words or deeds that I feel are worthy to tell you how I feel,” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand and pressed his forehead against it, “But know this Bilbo, I would give up everything to be by your side. I would give up my throne and kingdom for you. I do not ask for your heart, but offer my own for you to do with it as you please. Send me away or love me is your choice for you alone will have power over me.”

The whole crowed gasped and a few hobbit women sniffled in their handkerchiefs at Thorin’s profound words to his love. Bilbo could not hear or see them. All he could comprehend in this moment was Thorin kneeling before him. He had offered the hobbit his heart and will and did not ask for anything in return. This was the love he had been waiting for his whole life and he found himself falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Thorin’s neck. They held each other tightly in silence before Bilbo pulled away just a little to look into his king’s eyes.

“I do not wish for you to give up your throne,” He could see the hope sway in Thorin’s eyes but he smiled at the king, “So I will leave Bag End and live by your side. I accept your heart Thorin and offer you my own.”

“There is no jewel upon this earth I would treasure then your love Bilbo. I love you with all my heart.”

“And I love you.”

When their lips met for the first time the audience leapt to their feet in applause for the Ivy King had found his partner. The kissing pair could not hear the rage coming from the forgotten Pwyll behind them, but Thorin opened his eyes to see a flash of a silver blade. Bilbo felt his body flung to the side and he raised his head to find Pwyll holding a blade to Thorin’s chest. He was screaming incoherent words at the king and his eyes were that of a predator wanting to see blood. The dwarf gripping the dark hobbit’s arm tightly and squeezed until the sound of broken bone filled the air. Pwyll screamed in pain as he dropped the knife and held his broken arm close to himself before a few hobbits ran towards the stage to restrain him. Thorin’s arms wrapped around his lover and pulled him away from the dark hobbit that only caused him misery. Bilbo did not want to look upon Pwyll anymore as he was pulled away screaming in rage. He forced the thoughts of his relative out of his mind forever never wanting to think about him again.

They did not stop when people spoke to them as they passed by or joined the feast that was starting in the hall. Their feet brought them to Thorin’s tent and as he closed the flap Bilbo’s lips found the king’s. Their hands quickly stripped them both of clothing until they were naked and laying upon the cot. Bilbo’s body was shaking hard when he felt their bodies pressed up against one another and he leaned his head back to moan for his king. He could understand now why Thorin had stopped the night he had dove into the water to save the boy; to make love with joy in one’s heart was better this way.

Thorin’s skillful hands caressed the hobbit’s slender body watching his love come alive under him. The dwarf loved how he arched and writhed in pleasure begging to be held and taken. He did not hold back his passions any longer knowing that his lover needed his touch. Bilbo was surprised at Thorin’s gentleness but it was quickly discarded as their passions soared together almost as if they were of one body and mind now. They moved together as one, begging for each other release until they were both screaming each other’s name into the darkness.

Bilbo’s heart eased in his chest as he was finally brought back down from his orgasm and turned over to look at Thorin with eyes full of love. He watched how the emotions played upon the dwarf’s face and saw how surprised he was that he felt such passion.

“I have never felt this before,” Thorin whispered and turned his body so he could wrap his arms around Bilbo, “I have never felt so full of life and love in my whole existence. You have changed things inside me, my love.”

“And so have you Thorin.” Bilbo closed his eyes slowly.

“Did you really mean everything you said,” Bilbo’s head turned up to look at Thorin confused, “That you would leave Bag End and come with me? Would you really do that for me?”

“Yes Thorin,” Bilbo kissed along his face softly with every word, “I would leave the Shire behind and travel to the Blue Mountains with you. I long to know your kin, race and kingdom better. I want to stay by your side as you rule your kingdom and love you until the day I die.”

“Then my little lover, you shall be a king among my people.” Thorin closed his eyes thinking about how odd it would be to return home with not only stories of the Halfling folk, but with a new king. Bilbo snuggled closer to Thorin’s chest and fell quickly asleep with dreams of traveling to a new home. They would be together forever and Bilbo had never been happier in his whole life. He felt truly blessed that he had come to the Took Spring Gathering. If he had not come, he would have lost the chance to be with the love of his life. 


	6. Hobbit King of the Blue Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo must leave the Shire and take up his place with Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seems that we have come to the end of my story of Mummer's Dance and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I love you all and I am so glad that I could share this with you. This is a little short, but it is sweet.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my work and stay tuned for even more work by me after I get done with moving to a new house.

Beltane night was alive with couples and families celebrating the fertility of the land and of the new couples that formed from the Mummer’s Dance. The fires were lit around the Took land and men and women were dancing around them hand in hand. The tables had been moved out onto the lawn and endless amounts of food flowed from out of the kitchens. Barrels of ale and wine had been set up as well and the hobbits were drunk on merrymaking. There were songs being sung around the fire about lovers coming together and awakening of the earth. Many hobbits were overjoyed to spend time with everyone and Beltane was the perfect time to celebrate life.

The dwarves were drinking their fill at their personal table while their royal couple sitting at the high table together with the heads of the Took family. Bilbo’s crown had changed from the white carnations to the purple flowers known by the common name rose of Sharon. Thorin also wore the flower upon his tunic and the language of the flower spoke volumes as the pair looked into each other’s eyes all the time. Fili and Kili were glad that their uncle had found someone who was making him so happy and accepted Bilbo as their uncle that morning when they discovered them both naked in bed (to Bilbo’s horror).

The Beltane pole was wrapped in colorful ribbons of white, red, green, and yellow ready for the Ivy King and his bride to dance around it. Their dance would be first before the ceremony of jumping over the fire. Ori and Dwalin held each other’s hand tightly going to stand before their king and recite their vows to become loyal partners and husbands together. Kili endlessly teased the odd pair, but only out of good fun. He was truly happy that the old stubborn dwarf finally had chosen someone to share his life with.

Grandma Took stood up from the table and gestured for Thorin and Bilbo to go to the pole and take their places for their dance. Once the two grabbed the ribbons, she hit her cane on the table for silence to start the opening of the rite.

“This is the night of Beltane - The night of fertility and love between not only the crops of our land, but between two people. On this night the Ivy King shall open the rites of Beltane for us by dancing with his chosen and weave together their new lives.”

Bilbo’s eyes never left Thorin as his grandmother spoke to their kin and he smiled softly. They had come to Grandma Took that afternoon to tell her of his intentions of leaving the Shire to become Thorin’s royal consort and husband. She was far too pleased by this information and he suddenly found that she had hoped that the arrival of the unmarried king would spark a romance between them. Bilbo had found he had been played by his grandmother into a suitor she had chosen for him herself. Thorin had no knowledge of this either and was equally surprised as his lover. Though, Bilbo was very pleased that his Took grandmother had found him someone for him even if he would have to leave his homeland in the morning.

When the music started, the pair walked around the pole holding the ribbons. Their eyes locked with each other as they start to weave the ribbons around the pole in patterns. As the music played faster so did their dance. Soon the music took hold of Thorin and Bilbo and they twirled about. It was as like their first dance together drawing on inspiration of the music and their partnership together. The ribbons soon found their end and the couple met in the middle for a soft kiss.

“The rite has started!” Grandma Took signal with the wave of her cane, “Couples new and old shall join together hand and hand to jump the fire together.”

There were loud hollers and many couples rushed to the main bond fire in a long line in excitement. Bilbo and Thorin were the first in line holding each other’s hand tightly. The flames licked the wood and swayed in the wind before the two lovers. Grandma Took hobbled up to her grandson and his lover holding a braided cord in her hand. She took their clasped hands and tied their hands together as a sign of marriage between the couple. Her head bowed at the royal pair before moving aside for them to jump the fire.

Thorin looked over to his hobbit and kissed the back of his hand softly. “Are you ready Bilbo?”

 Bilbo eyes looked down at the cords of blue and silver – the royal colors of king Thorin.

“For you, I do not need to be ready,” Bilbo smiled, “As long as you are holding my hand, I will let you take me anywhere.”

With those words they reared back a little before running and leapt over the bond fire. When they landed on the ground they turned towards each other and Bilbo buried his face into his king’s chest. Their hands were still bound together and when Thorin went to untie them, the hobbit grabbed his wrist. He saw the confused look in Thorin’s eyes, but he smiled and shook his head. Their cords must never be untied so Bilbo helped slip their hands out from between the cords. The knot stayed tight in a loop and the hobbit held it close to his chest.

“Our cords will never become undone. It is our symbol in the Shire of marriage; hands bound together by a cord are the symbol of our souls tied together from here on until our deaths.”

“I like the sound of that.” Thorin looked down into his eyes and cupped his cheek gently.

They watched as the rest of the couples jump the bond fire and kiss each other afterwards. There were many couples getting married that night and Grandma Took was busy tying the cords of the marriage couples. Ori and Dwalin declined the cord before they jumped over the fire and stood before their king. The two dwarves knelt down in front of him and Dwalin started to speak in their strange tongue. Bilbo watched Ori’s cheeks burn, but his smile never left his lips. Ori then spoke his words holding Dwalin’s hand tightly and trembled, but his words did not falter. After they had spoke, Thorin hummed low in his chest and the kneeling dwarves answered him. Bilbo’s eyes widen when he realized that they were being married before their king in the tradition of the dwarves. It was powerful to witness and his own longing to join in with them.

Once their song finished, Dwalin and Ori turned to each other and pulled their small knifes from their belt. Ori cut along Dwalin’s palm while he did the same for his lover before pressing their wounds together, fingers lacing tightly to mix the blood. They were now bound together by blood. Kili stood next to Bilbo and watched with him – a smile gracing his lips. The hobbit turned to him as Thorin spoke to the pair and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

“I wish I could join in with them.” Bilbo said.

“When you learn our language,” Kili grinned happily, “You will be required to stand next to Thorin and lead by example.”

Bilbo noticed that Fili and Kili did not jump the fire with the other couples or tied their hands together. Did the brothers who shared something special did not want to be bound together?

“Don’t worry Bilbo,” Kili held up his hand to show a scar upon his palm, “It had been taken care of a few years ago. He and I are bound by blood as well as a brotherly bond.”

“That makes me happy.”

“I am glad Uncle Bilbo.”

They smiled together as Throin wrote runes in the air above Ori and Dwalin to finish their rite of marriage. The two dwarves looked happy and their clasped hands never left go from one another even if they were allowed to.

~ ~ ~

The Tooks stood out on the lawn watching as Bilbo’s belongings came from Bad End upon a wagon and the dwarves loaded their packs upon their ponies. Bilbo took his time with each family member that was close to him and left them each something at his home. Grandma Took was the last to bid the golden hobbit farewell. He clasped her hand gently in his hands and kissed over her knuckles.

“How can I thank you for this?” Bilbo whispered softly.

“Make sure to send me some pretty things every once in a while.” Grandma Took cackled happily and shook her head at her grandson.

“You will make sure a Baggins will stay at Bag End, right?”

“Of course, of course. I believe one of the new couples here needs a home to stay in. I believe he is Drogo Baggins. He had taken a wife last night during Beltane.”

“Yes I remember Drogo,” Bilbo smiled softly knowing his home would have life once again, “Make sure to give him my thanks when he accepts my home.”

“I shall Lord Bilbo of the Blue Mountains.” She gave him a mock bow before she hallowed in laughter.

He would always remember that. He loved her dearly and he was going to make sure to send her the largest gem he could find in his new home for everything she had done for him. Without her, Bilbo would never have his Thorin. He gave his grandmother one last kiss on her forehead before turning away from his kin.

Bilbo climbed upon onto Thorin’s pony and held onto his waist tightly trying to keep himself on the saddle. He gave his family one last look before the small group trotted off down the road. He felt a few tears roll down his cheek as they passed through Hobbiton and the awkward stares of the village folk. They gawked at Bilbo for a moment before returning to their work knowing that the Baggins was an odd hobbit. They would never go off with a company of dwarves and there were always whispers that Bilbo was slightly mad.

“Bilbo?”

The hobbit looked up at Thorin’s head and pressed his forehead against his back.

“I’m alright, it is just new that’s all.” Bilbo whispered hearing the concern in his husband’s voice. His hands gripped on Thorin’s cloak. “Did you think when you arrived here in the Shire you would be returning to the Blue Mountains with a husband?”

“No, truly I did not.” The king laughed a little at the thoughts in his mind when he had ridden through the Shire a few days before Beltane. Never did he think that out of the courting games of the hobbits he would find the one who would fill his heart with joy. “When we reach the Blue Mountains, my kingdom, you shall meet my family and will be crowned a king. I shall take care of you as you take care of my heart and we shall never need for anything as long as we have each other.”

“I am glad.” Bilbo closed his eyes and watched as their ponies left Hobbiton. He could feel that he was leaving all he knew, but it did not make him regret his decision at all. He loved Thorin too much to let the dwarven king go and the feeling of going on an adventure thrilled him. “Goodbye my home for I have found a new home where my heart truly lies.”

~ ~ ~

**One Year Later**

The snow was falling in the Blue Mountains as Bilbo looked out from his stone window of his bed chambers. Upon his head he wore a silver crown that glowed in his honey curls. Even if there was not a lot of sun, his hair had never lost their brightness and warm tint. The dwarves were in the mines trying to make a home for the kin that were living in the cities and soon they would be finished with their work. Throin was excited and he had been drawing up plans for their personal chambers trying to make Bilbo his own personal hobbit hole under the mountain.

Since arriving in the spring of last year, Bilbo was widely accepted by Thorin’s kin and his subjects. He found a friendly companionship with his husband’s sister Dis, the mother of Fili and Kili. They were thick as thieves together enjoying each other’s company and trading stories of Thorin and Bilbo recounted many times how he had beaten her brother in the ribbon game.

Bilbo truly felt accepted in this strange land and would write to his kin regularly telling Grandma Took of his life in his new home and marriage. He had also sent her a large ruby in gratitude for everything she had done for him and received a letter of flattery and tokens from the Shire such as seeds for a flower garden, a hand stitched quilts and fine parchments made from her hand. It warmed Bilbo’s heart when he brushed his fingers over the items from the Shire.

The door to the chamber opened and Thorin walked in with dust from cutting stone and his job as a blacksmith in the town they were living at. He smiled at his hobbit husband sitting at the window and rushed over to pick him up in his arms and kissed on his lips deeply. Bilbo laughed as his husband spun him around and he had to wrap his arms around his neck to keep a hold of him.

“How are the new mines coming along?” Bilbo said when his feet finally touched the ground.

“Very well,” Thorin answered as he nuzzled their noses together, “In five months time we shall have a kingdom under the mountain again.”

“I am very glad. Will you take up the name King Under the Mountain again when it is built?”

“Maybe, I am not sure yet.”

Their foreheads pressed together and Bilbo sighed happily into Thorin’s embrace. No matter how many times he found himself there, he could not stop his heart from beating wildly in his chest. Even after a whole year of marriage, the hobbit was still deeply in love with his dwarf king who had whisked him away to the Blue Mountains the day after Beltane. He believed that he would always feel this way towards Thorin even when they turned old and grey.

“Grandma Took sent us a letter wishing us prosperity and hope we shall come to the Shire soon.” Bilbo finally broke the silence.

“Not another Took spring courting celebration?” The dwarf grinned a little, “We are already married.”

“No, not entirely,” Bilbo whispered and pulled him close to lock their lips together in a deep kiss before he spoke again, “Do you know the Took traditions of Yule by any chance?”

“No, but I have a strange feeling I shall find out soon.”

**And so Bilbo lived with Thorin his husband as the Hobbit King of the Blue Mountains for many long years until the day they were called together to the halls of Aulë.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose of Sharon - Consumed by love  
> Also known as Althaea Frutex or Syrian Mallow
> 
> The cord and jumping over the bond fire - These are pagan traditions having to do with marriage. The cord around the hand is having to do with handfasting which was an ancient pagan wedding tradition.
> 
> Drogo Baggins - Frodo Baggin's father

**Author's Note:**

> Mummer: A person who wears a mask or fantastic costume while merrymaking or taking part in a pantomime, especially at Christmas or other festive seasons. 
> 
> The Meaning of the Carnation flower: Pure love, Devotion and Dedication
> 
> The Meaning of the Ivy: Marriage, Fidelity


End file.
